Captain Jasmine Pearl at worlds end
by POTC misty potter temple
Summary: It's time. Jaz is ready. She's going to bring Jack back from the land of the dead and face all her fears. The battle is coming, the brethren have been called. Will she join in the battle or run from the fight? Will she live or die?
1. Chapter 1

**thank you Libby**

I walk carefully through the dark streets, keeping to the shadows (which is rather difficult when one is pregnant and has a bulging stomach). It had been six months since Jack had died, and I felt extremely guilty leaving him to face the locker alone. It wasn't a nice place, but it had taken a while for our boat - if you could even call it that - to get to port. I watch as a woman wanders through the street in front of me. A man looks at her before clearing his throat to speak.

"Thief and beggar, never shall we die. A dangerous song to be singing for anyone ignorant of its meaning, particularly a woman. Particularly a woman alone," a person growls.

"What makes you think she's alone?" Barbossa snaps from just ahead of me and steps out. I follow, coming beside him.

"I told you to stay behind!" he hisses.

"Since when do I listen to you?"

"You protect her?" he sneers.

"What makes you think I need protecting?" she snaps, pulling a knife to his neck.

"Let him go and stop doing stupid things!" I hiss. During our time at sea we had many arguments, which usually ended with me being pulled off her, but now Elizabeth and I had some sort of civil friendship.

She lets the man go, and I push past Barbossa. The group stares at me, and I glare. We flatten ourselves to the walls as the EITC go past above us, and, once they're gone, we carry on.

"Your master's expecting us. An unexpected death would be a slight pall on our meeting," Barbossa drawls to the man Elizabeth threatened.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" Elizabeth asks.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts, and you both to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng," Barbossa drawls.

"Is he that terrifying?" Elizabeth sounds nervous.

"He's much like myself, expect absent of me merciful nature and sense of fair play," Barbossa says.I snort.

"Merciful? You call yourself merciful? What has the world come to? And as for sense of fair play, don't even get me started. You have no sense of fair play," I splutter.

We make our way through into a room and come to a door. The man gives a password to another, and we're allowed in. Another door lies at the end and a tray lies beside us. Obviously for our weapons. I hesitantly begin removing my weapons: a sword from my side, pistol from my hip.

"You think because they are woman we would not suspect them of treachery," he says.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Barbossa sighs, irritated.

"Remove, please," he growls.

I begin to remove the daggers from my arms, the daggers from my boots, the pistol from my coat pocket and two half-sword half-daggers that Will created from my back – which, due to Tia's herbs, had healed perfectly and I only had the scars as a reminder. I go to step past the man now that my weapons are gone.

"Remove, please." He smiles slyly as Elizabeth removes her last weapon.

Elizabeth is shocked before she moves behind a screen and strips to show them. They chuckle and, from what I can tell, wait a few minutes before handing her a shirt to put on. She walks back around, glaring furiously and in an extremely short shirt.

"Remove," the man snaps.

"You can't seriously be asking a pregnant woman to remove her clothes? I'm not removing my clothes so you can all laugh at how huge I am. I already hate how fat I am. You can't make me feel even fatter. I… I won't be doing it. I can't believe you just asked me to! After all, you probably mistook my pregnancy for a load of weapons and you thought that my child was…was a weapon!" I fake cry.

"Shush, Jaz, it's okay," Barbossa says softly, acting along with me and opening his arms. I glare discreetly toward him before hesitantly launching myself into his arms.

Sneaky bastard! Just wanting to make contact with me, when he knows I can't refuse or my trick won't work. He wraps his arms around me, and I tense as his hands make contact with my back and he runs a hand down one scar.

"I'm sure the man will let you in. After all, I suppose you have no other place to hide a weapon," he admits. I look toward the man, and he quickly nods and turns away to go through the door. I launch myself back out of Barbossa's arms and shudder in disgust. How dare he do that? Elizabeth glares as I go through the door first.

"You disgusting sneaky bastard. How dare you touch me? How dare you even do that?" I hiss at Barbossa.

"Well, when you refused to remove your clothes, I knew you wouldn't be getting in without help. Sao Feng is behind that door, and I know he would love to see you like that, so I thought you might need a little help." He smirks.

"I will never need help from you. Never touch my back again!" I order.

I stop as we are greeted by Captain Sao Feng, who stands in the middle of the room while two servants stand behind him.

"Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore," he directs at Barbossa. "More steam!" he snaps to a servant, before looking at us all. "Captain Pearl," he says softly, coming down to me and running a hand over the scar on his head before stroking my cheek. "Come to take me up on my offer?" he whispers, attempting to be seductive

"Never," I say. He pulls his hand away and spins around, stalking back up to where he stood before.

Barbossa and Elizabeth bow and he signals for me to do it as well, but I ignore him and stay standing straight. I am not bowing to that man.

"I understand you have a request to make of me?" Sao questions.

"More of a proposal to put to you. I have a venture underway -" Barbossa begins.

"We have a venture underway," I interrupt.

"And we happen to find ourselves in need of ship and a crew, Feng," Barbossa finishes.

"This is an odd coincidence," Sao says.

"Because you have a ship and a crew you're getting rid of or don't need?" I say with a hint of sarcasm.

"No. Because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most reverend temple and tried to make off with these," he says, holding up the charts.

"How unfortunate for you," I sneer. He glares at me and I smile in response.

"The navigational charts for the route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?" he finishes.

"It would strain credulity at that," Barbossa says.

Sao Feng motions to his men and they pull Will up out of a tub of hot water. I hold back a gasp.

"This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?" he asks. We all shake our heads.

"Then I guess he has no further need for it," he snarls and grabs Will, putting a knife to his throat. Barbossa steps forward slightly, and Elizabeth gasps and steps forward. I don't do anything, but I hope my face doesn't show one of worry.

"So you come into my city and betray my hospitality?" Sao snarls.

"Sao Feng, I assure you I had no idea…" Barbossa starts. "That he would get caught?"

"No, we didn't. Well, we had doubts," I whisper. Barbossa hears and glares at me. "Oh, stop glaring, Hector!" I tell him off. If possible, his glare increases.

"You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones locker, and I cannot help but wonder WHY?" he yells at the end.

Barbossa tosses a piece of eight to Sao Feng, who catches it.

"The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the brethren court as one of the ten pirate lords. You must honour the call," Barbossa and I chant.

"More steam," he growls. Nothing happens. "More steam!" he yells, and steam erupts.

"There's a price on all our heads, it is true. Yours especially, Jasmine Pearl," he says.

"Oh, I wasn't aware of this. How much?" I ask, extremely interested.

"15 shillings," he tells me.

"Is that all? I'm worth more than that!" I cry.

"Quiet!" Barbossa snaps.

"Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn profit anymore is by betraying other pirates," Sao finishes.

"The first brethren court gave us rule over the seas. That rule has been challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett!" Barbossa says.

"He's a Lord? When did that happen? How did that happen?" I mutter.

"Against the East India Trading Company, what is the value of the Brethren court? What can any of us do?" he says.

"Well, we could fight," I say.

Elizabeth steps forward. Someone grabs her to hold her back.

"Get off me! You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore!" Elizabeth cries. "Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting together to fight our enemy, and yet you sit here cowering in your bath water!"

"Elizabeth Swann, there's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice you have failed to answer my question: what is it in Davy Jones' locker that you seek?" he says.

"Jack Sparrow. He's one of the nine pirate lords," Will chimes in.

I smirk slightly and wonder if he's over it. The two girls behind him share a look, giggling, and then look toward me. Barbossa catches it and looks toward me in confusion.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returning from the land of the dead is so I can send him back myself!" he screams, kicking a chair.

"Oh, still a touchy subject, is it? Ego still sore from being rejected by a married woman?" I say innocently.

He turns to look at me and strides closer.

"Do not test me, you are merely a pregnant woman taking on a master swordsman," he snarls at me.

I take a few steps back as he advances and feel my back hit the wall. His hands launch out, trapping me in, his body in front of mine his arms, blocking a side escape. Shit! No escape from his anger now. I glance over his shoulder and see Barbossa, looking worried and angry.

"Not quite the master, judging by the scar. Still remember the story behind it?" I say softly. I shouldn't taunt him, but it was too good a moment.

His face turns furious and he runs his hand down it.

"So you do remember it. You're not the best swordsman you thought you were."

He pulls his hand from the wall, and, before I can stop it, he presses it to my stomach. I feel the baby kick against it and hold my breath. It is well known Sao Feng's ancestors held the secret to magic. Whether the man himself did or not, no one knew.

"I felt that, a strong child with a strong mother, but a weak father. It needs someone much more worthy!" he snaps, pulling his hand away from my stomach.

I take the chance to dart past him and back toward where Barbossa stands.

"Get over yourself, Sao. You want me for the magic I do not possess. I am with Jack. I will always be with Jack, no matter if he's dead or alive. If he is dead, I will raise our child alone. I will never be with you," I declare. He moves away.

"Jack Sparrow holds one half of his and Jasmine's nine pieces of eight, and he failed to pass it on to a successor before he died, so we must go and get him back," Barbossa pleads.

"So you admit you have deceived me with weapons?" Sao asks.

"Sao Feng, I assure you our intentions are strictly honourable," Barbossa panics.

Six swords fly out of the floor, and Barbossa, Elizabeth and I all grab two. Elizabeth looks shocked, and Barbossa smiles nervously as I smirk before moving my feet to fighting stance, swinging my swords slightly.

"Drop your weapons, or I kill the man!" Sao declares, putting a knife to a man's neck.

"Kill the bastard!" I sneer as Barbossa talks.

"Kill him. He's not our man," Barbossa says.

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us, then who's he with?" Will asks.

"CHARGE!" an order is called.

The EITC burst through the wall and door and a fight begins. I kill the first man to approach me and, turning round, I hear a shot go off, and see Will push Elizabeth to the floor. I myself duck when a shot goes over my head and turn to the shooter. Mercer. He approaches me, and I back out into the street for extra room.

"Jasmine Pearl, I haven't seen you in a long time," he sneers.

"Still Cutler's pet dog, I see, Ian," I reply.

"I am not a pet dog, though if I do remember correctly you yourself were a pet to him at one point," he smirks.

"Sure you're not," I say sweetly before turning angry, "I was never a pet to him."

He raises a pistol and fires it. I duck, but nothing happens. He has no bullets, so instead he draws his sword and we begin to battle. I try to get to his flesh, and he does the same. He forces me backward and I hit someone else. Turning to glance at the person, I see it's Barbossa. I carry on fighting as he does the same. Mercer is getting the upper hand on our fight, managing to slash my shoulder and arm, whilst I had lost a sword. A firework tower explodes and we all turn to duck.

"When I say so, kill the man and run," I snap at Barbossa.

"What?" he says, turning to me.

"Now!" I scream, and push Mercer down the bridge slightly.

He turns, kills his man, and begins to run toward the docks, stopping to talk to the others. They quickly set off running. Jack the monkey climbs onto my shoulder, and I glare at him. He chatters in return, and I strike mercer in the arm, making him drop his sword as he comes back up the bridge. He pulls out a dagger, and I rip the necklace from my neck and hold it tight in my palm. This is risky. I have only a few seconds before the necklace lets off the warning fire and I had to be ahead, but I still need to take the necklace with me, and it has to hit the floor. Mercer throws the dagger, and I drop the necklace.

He watches it fall and smirks, before his face grows pale and he turns to run. I move to the side as the dagger flies past.

The necklace hits the ground, and I snatch it up, before turning to run. The warning fire sweeps ahead of me, and I yell in pain as the flames lick my clothes and legs, before quickening my pace. Jack holds on for dear life. I see the ship just pulling away from the dock, Barbossa at the helm. I feel the second flame gaining on me, and this one can't hit me. My feet hit the start of the dock and I run fast. When my foot hits the last of the dock, I jump. The flames fly over part of the dock but miss me, and I hit the water. A second later, a rope hits me. I grab it with shaky hands and breathless gasps before feeling myself move through the water. I am pulled aboard the ship and a mug is pushed into my hand. I take a long drink, not caring that it's the horrid herb Tia insists on giving me, before handing her the mug back and looking over to the helm. Barbossa stands there, smirking happily. I re-attach the necklace just as the buildings in Singapore begin to collapse and the green flames roll off the dock. I turn toward the Captain's cabin and put my hand in my pocket. I pull out the compass, something I had taken from Jack just before he died. It spins widely in circles, even though I know what I want. I want Jack. The compass will not point that way, which had been annoying me for the past six months.


	2. Chapter 2 leaving Singapore

**Thank you Libby I love you so much**

**im sorry this is late both me and Libby have been stuck in mock exams so I haven't been writing and she hasn't been editing but now we can start both again**

Slowly, my breathing begins to return to its normal speed.

"What the hell did you do to Singapore?" Will asks.

"I collapsed it, didn't you realise? Will, you have just seen the effects of Pearl magic at its highest, strongest, and deadliest," I explain.

"You did that? I thought you didn't have magic!" he whispers in shock.

"I don't, but I can use magical artifacts from the Pearl line," I say.

"I think I understand," he says.

"Don't worry if you don't. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't," I say.

"Right. Well, I don't," he admits.

"Will, please excuse me, I need to rest," I say.

"Sure," he murmurs.

Moving away from him, I head toward the captain's cabin and enter it. The room is smaller than my one on the Pearl, but it would do. The bed could fit two, which meant it would be my first time in a double bed sleeping without Jack, something I wasn't comfortable with. Seating myself behind the desk for something to do, I quickly wonder what would have happened if I hadn't let Jack stay behind alone. The door flies open, and I jump slightly as Barbossa walks in and slams the door shut behind him.

"Why the hell are you in my cabin?" I cry, standing from my seat.

"Jaz, this is the captain's cabin," he informs me.

"I know, hence why I'm here," I snap.

"You are not a captain," he says.

"Well, I'm not a crew member, that's for sure, so I believe I am a captain. Now leave my cabin!"

"Then we are sharing," he snarls.

"No!"

"I'm a captain just as much as you and, as you keep reminding me that I am not part of your crew, I will still keep my title, therefore we are sharing."

"I am not sharing with you!"

"Why?" he asks, feigning innocence.

I don't answer, instead watching his face before looking to his side, carefully studying his weapons, and then to the door. Could I get past him? Maybe, with some acting along the way. Barbossa seems to have watched where I was looking and turns slightly to lock the door behind him, placing the key in the inside pocket of his coat. No, this can't be happening. I can't be locked in a room with him, not on my own!

"This needs sorting out. Why don't you have any trust in me?"

"You feel the need to ask me why? Shall I remind you what you've done to me? You raped me twice in front of Jack; you stole from me something that can never be returned; you humiliated me and took pride in it. You used it against me on purpose!" I say.

"I've changed since then. I'm not the man I used to be," he whispers.

"Oh, of course you have! And that doesn't matter: it still happened, you still did it twice. You can't expect me to forget what happened. A sword can't change who it's hurt, intentional or not." I say.

He walks over to me, and I instinctively move away from his touch, from him. He stops and looks at me, before seeming to understand something.

"You… you think I'll rape you again don't you? You think if you get within touching range that I'm going to do it again, that I'll force it from you, especially when we're in private. In Singapore it didn't seem to bother you much - probably because we were in public - but now, with the door locked and just us stuck in the cabin, you think I'm going to do it again. Is that why Tia gave you something to help you sleep? Because you wouldn't sleep at Tia's, because I was there?You're certain that I'm going to rape you again," Barbossa says softly.

"You know nothing of what I'm thinking." But he's right. It's exactly what I think.

"Really? That's not the way I see it, not now, thinking back," he sneers.

"Then you're delusional" I whisper.

"No, I don't think so. I think you're just denying it because I'm right!"

"You have no proof."

"Your reaction will be proof enough," he says.

It takes me a moment to realise what he's said.

"What?" I say.

He moves with a speed I didn't think possible for someone like him. His arm grips my wrist, and I begin pulling away. I must move, have to get away. I snatch my arm from his grip, and my breathing becomes short as I back away from his advancing figure. He lunges forward and I dart to the side, but not fast enough. He traps me in exactly like Sao Feng did, only he leans forward, and I try to sink back into the wall. He leans closer.

"Please, not again! Please, please don't!" I say, pushing myself as far back as possible.

He leans away and lets go of the wall, leaving me room to move. I push myself from the wall, watching Barbossa. He seems rather pleased with himself.

"You bastard! How could you?" I scream at him.

"Well, we know the problem now. We just have to fix it," he says.

"The problem is you! I can't believe you just did that!" I scream again.

"I had to know if I was right!" he yells.

"You didn't have to do that to me!" I shout.

"I needed to prove it to you as well."

"I already knew!"

"Then you needed to accept it!" he shouts.

"I hate you." I glare.

"I don't doubt it,but you need to trust me if we're ever going to succeed. I won't do it again, I promise, and I know a sword can't change who it's hurt, but now I've seen the errors in my ways. I swear I won't do it again. Death has a way of sorting out one's thoughts. It changes a man, gives him time to review his actions," he tells me.

"How can I trust you after all you've done?" I whisper.

"Then hate me, but believe me when I say I will never do it again."

"I thought maybe I'd done something. Maybe I lead you on, and then I was confused, but then I realised I hadn't done anything. I had trusted you, and you betrayed me in the worst way possible," I say weakly. This pregnancy was really messing with my emotions.

Barbossa stands and holds his hand out for me to take. Slowly I reach my own out and take it. He pulls me up and straight into his arms. I tense as his arm curls around me and trails down my back over my scars.

"Don't touch my back!" I snarl, as I pull myself away from him.

"You are extremely unaccepting of your past, aren't you?" he smirks.

"You know nothing of my past! You know nothing of what I've been through! You can't say I'm unaccepting when you know nothing about me," I say.

"Then who knows?" he smirks. "Surely it's not only Jack. Who else knows the truth?"

I don't say anything.

"Does anyone know the truth? Does Jack know the full truth?" he wearily asks.

"Of course Jack knows it all!" I snap.

"Then trust someone else," he says.

"Why should I?"

"You're keeping it all inside you, and eventually you're going to break!" he exclaims.

"Then that's my choice," I finish.

"You've changed since I was under your command," he says.

"Lots of people change, Barbossa. What did you expect? I would stay the same person after you raped me?"

"No, but I didn't expect you to turn into a stubborn bitch."

"Er, harsh?"

"That may be. but you know it's true," he says.

"Just shut up and leave and stop telling me things I already know," I sigh.

"Can't leave. Door's locked."

"You have the key, idiot."

"Hmm, so I do. What if I don't want to unlock the door?"

"For God's sake Barbossa, stop messing me around!"

"As far as I'm aware, you like being messed around."

"Barbossa…" my voice is low in warning.

"Or is it you like playing games more? I heard a rumour that Jasmine Pearl enjoys games."

"You're playing a dangerous one, Barbossa," I hiss.

"Maybe I am, but are you going to take me up?"

"Why would I do that?"

"This room isn't being unlocked until you get the key. You hate me, I know, but play a game with me, Jaz. Get the key and I will leave you alone." he smiles slyly.

He will leave me alone so long as I get the key. Huh. But why should I humour him in taking up his offer? Maybe I should, but something seems wrong. Oh, stuff it. Slowly, I reach behind my back for a few swords Will made. I pull one out, and then the other, launching myself at Barbossa. He draws his own sword and we begin a small battle, each of us blocking and attacking and dancing around furniture.

"Taken me up on the offer then, Jaz?" he smirks.

"Thought I'd humour an old man and the game he will lose."

"Confident. You ought to be careful."

He pushes all his weight onto the next block, and one of my swords leaves my hand. As his weight still goes, I fall backwards into the desk, rolling over the rest of the way, which probably wasn't good for my baby. I throw the knife from my boot at him. He dodges and jumps over the desk ,slamming his sword down into the space I had just moved from. Standing, he rushes at me and I move to the left. His sword catches my other sword and leaves me weapon-less. My own sword was on deck drying in the sun. Damn.

"Well, well, now. Look at the one who lost." he grins.

"Not yet!" I say.

Throwing a leg up, I knock the sword from his hand. He yells in surprise and then jumps. His hand hits my shoulder, and I fall backward. My knees hit the edge of the bed and then Barbossa lands on top of me.

"Get off!" I snarl

"Such a nice position, don't think I want to move," he whispers.

"You're squashing me, and my baby."

"You lose."

"I never lose!"

Bringing my leg up, I hit him where it hurts. He moans in pain, and I bring my fist to his head and knock him off me. He rolls off and hits the floor.

"You don't have the key," he says.

"You people never learn: Jasmine Pearl always wins," I say.

Walking to the door, I open my fist and pull out the key. He's an idiot; did he really think I wouldn't have it? Putting the key in the lock and opening the door, I open it for him to walk out of. He stands in pain, and, gathering his remaining dignity, walks out.

He turns to me. "You put trust in me, and I thank ye for it."

"I did no such thing."

"You took me up on an offer and you trusted nothing would happen in the cabin. Hopefully we have sorted out the problem of touch and fear," he says.

"Fear? There was none, at least not for your touch. Just don't trap me ever again," I sneer as I walk out of the door.

"Sometimes I think I understand you, and then you say something like that," he whispers.

I look around once outside and shiver. It's freezing. It seems like a strong current had taken the boat into colder waters, where ice caps are rising from the sea. I shiver again and then feel a blanket placed over my shoulders.

"Thank you," I say, turning my body to face the blanket holder.

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay? You were with Barbossa for a long time. He didn't do anything, did he?" Will asks.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," I say, and then whimper, "Ow!"

"What is it? Are you okay? It's not the baby, is it? It's not happening now! It's early! Oh God, what do we do? Jack's not here," Will panics.

"Will!l" I yell. "Nothing's happening. It was just a painful kick."

"Oh, sorry. Well, we still need to sit you down. You need to be off your feet," he tells me, leading me to the ever present chair near the helm.

"I'm fine."

"I don't care, sit," he commands, pushing me into a chair before calling out, "Tia Dalma?"

She wanders over and in her hands - a new concoction, by the colour change. She hands it to me. I take a sip and spit it back out. A new concoction that was worse than before.

"Roots, water and sea-herbs," she answers my unasked question.

I hand the mug back to her. I'm not drinking that. I'd rather die of thirst. She takes it, not saying anything. Beside me, Will is turning the charts. Placing a hand over them, I make him stop the turning. He looks at what he has found over and over again.

"That better not mean what I think," I hiss.

"I, err, think it does, Jaz," Will says nervously.

"Wonderful! Bloody wonderful"


	3. Chapter 3 journey to worlds end

**thank you libby **

Will and I begin to walk towards the helm, where Barbossa is stood. He notices us walking over and descends from the, helm meeting us at the bottom of the stairs.

"Over the edge, and over again. Sunrise sets and a flash of green. Care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?" Will asks.

"Captain?" I cry.

Will just shrugs while Barbossa smiles smugly at me. I shoot him a dirty look in return. Gibbs - finished with tying ropes - walks up to us.

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, Mr Gibbs?" Barbossa asks.

"I reckon I've seen my fair share. It happens on rare occasions, though. At the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash of light shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it, and some claim to have seen it that haven't. Some say-"

"-It signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead!" Pintel interrupts.

Gibbs glares at him.

"Sorry," he apologises.

"Trust me," Barbossa starts, and both me and Will scoff. "Young Master Turner, it's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem. It's the getting back."

We all walk off in separate directions. Pintel joins Ragetti and Jack the monkey on a seat. I stand near them, hoping to catch some interesting conversation.

"No one said anything about cold," Pintel complains, and I nod my head in agreement.

"There must be a good reason for our suffering," Ragetti says.

"Why don't that obay woman bring Jack back in the same way she did Barbossa?" Pintel complains.

I turn away but don't move.

"Because Barbossa was only dead. Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death but punishment! The worst fate a person can bring upon himself, stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' locker," Tia Dalma explains.

I sigh. Gibbs walks over and puts an arm around my shoulders

"We will get him back, Jaz," he whispers.

"I know, it's just… he's been there so long, Gibbs. What happens if he's dead? What will I do? I… I don't know if I can live without him. It's the worst fate possible - worse than being in Davy Jones' locker! I couldn't cope, and if Jack hadn't saved me then I don't think I would still be around," I whisper.

"He won't be dead, Jaz. He would never leave you, not without dying by your side. He'd say goodbye first."

"What if he doesn't love me anymore?" I whisper.

"What would give you that idea?" Gibbs says.

I don't answer, instead sitting down near the charts, hugging the blanket around my body as frost begins to grow on the edges of it. Looking up as the ship goes into darkness, I notice that we're travelling through two huge walls of ice. Shivering with the cold and standing, I travel up to the helm. As I walk past Tia, she hands me a mug. Taking a sniff, I realise it's her concoction, the one with sea herbs in. I hand it back to her.

"I told you, no," I snap. "I can just about drink to first one, but this is awful!" I say, pointing to it.

She walks away, glaring but taking the mug with her. Walking up to the helm, I take it in my hands, sighing in disappointment as I feel the rough wood with many indents and scratches on it. The ship had seen its fair share of battles, and the helm felt nothing like the smooth wood of the Pearl.

"Not the same, is it?"

I spin around sharply. Barbossa stands beside me, reaching his hand out to put it on top of mine. I pull mine off and his hits the wood. He runs his hands over it.

"Not the same as the Pearl, with her smooth wood moving neatly over your hands as if it belonged. This ship doesn't do that; your hands catch as you turn the wheel hand," he says.

"You said you'd leave me alone if I got the key," I say.

"So I did. I didn't say how long though, did I?" he sneers, smirking.

"Bastard!" I snap, turning away from him, the blanket falling from my shoulders.

"You've said that a lot to me."

"Must be true."

He doesn't answer. I go to move away, but he catches my wrist. Pulling my wrist from his grasp, I turn back to him.

"What?"

"Here," he says, holding out the blanket.

"Thanks," I say, taking it from him.

"That's a thin blanket, considering how you have yourself and another to keep warm."

"It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Stop acting like you care!"

"I do! I'm a changed man."

"So you keep reminding me."

"Then believe it."

Instead of replying, I move away from him. How dare he come up with loop holes? Why act like he cares? Maybe it's to stop Jack from killing him when we arrive. I don't know. I lean over the rail of the ship, looking into the dark waters below.

"If you hate him so much, why bother talking to him?" Will says, coming to stand next to me.

"I… he's one of the only ones that will talk to me. The crew won't, other than Gibbs and you, and Tia will just tell me something I don't want to hear about my future. The crew think I'm going to break or give birth the minute they talk to me. Sao Feng's crew - well, they don't like me at all, and I can't talk to Elizabeth, so I'm left with you, Gibbs...and him," I say, nodding my head toward Barbossa.

"Once we get Jack back, everything will return to normal, I hope," he says softly, looking over at Elizabeth.

"Yeah, I hope so too."

The darkness descends on us and stars brighten the sky. I'm alone again. Barbossa has taken the helm, Gibbs is working on the ship, and Will has gone to talk to Elizabeth. Sighing, I put my arms on the railing and look down into the water below as the boat cuts smoothly through it. Looking up as Will comes back on deck, I hear a rushing sound, like water moving extremely fast. Moving toward him, I look at the spot he is gazing at and let the blanket around my shoulders drop to the floor in shock.

"Oh, shit!" I whisper.

"You got that right, Jaz," Will says.

We both stare at the gigantic waterfall looming ahead.

"For what we want most, there is a cost to be paid in the end," Tia tells Will.

"Barbossa, ahead!" Will shouts.

I run to the helm. Taking it from Barbossa after I push him away, I begin to turn the ship so we're not travelling head on towards the fall. My hands grip the wheel tight.

"Aye, we're good and lost now," he replies.

"Lost?" Elizabeth questions.

"For certain. You have to be lost to find the place that can't be found, elseways everyone would know where it was!" he shouts over the din of the water.

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs shouts, fear evident in his voice.

"Aye!" Barbossa confirms.

"To stations! All hands to stations! Hard to port, gather way!" Will yells.

"Nay, belay that! Let her run straight and true," Barbossa yells.

I begin to turn the ship hard to port before my arms are pulled away.

"Get off! Get off or the ship's going down, and everyone's going with it!" I yell at the person who pulled my hands from the wheel.

"Cotton, take the helm." I say as he takes the wheel. I pull away.

"You're dooming us all!" I cry out.

"Don't be so dramatic, Jaz!" Barbossa says.

"She's right! You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth shouts.

"Don't be so unkind! You may not survive to pass this way again, and these may be the last friendly words you hear. Jaz, I can understand," Barbossa snaps at her.

"Tie her off!" Will calls, still giving orders.

Tia begins mumbling something before throwing her crab claws down.

"Hard to port!" Elizabeth yells. Cotton does as she asks.

"Hold on!" Will shouts.

We all begin grabbing ropes as the ship begins to tip. I grab one and Will begins to stumble toward me, handing me another. Barbossa walks toward me also but doesn't hand me a rope. Will grabs a rope next to me.

"What the hell are you all doing?" I whisper.

"If you fall, we're catching you. If you even think about letting go, one of us will get you. Jaz, we do care," Barbossa whispers.

Barbossa grabs two ropes in front of me and leans in to cover my body with his as we grip to the ropes tighter.

The ship tips over the edge backwards and the screaming begins. Barbossa's crazed laughter fills my ears as we all hold the ropes, trying not to fall to our deaths.


	4. Chapter 4 Jack!

Sorry this is so late Libby got sick and then I did so everything was on hold I am so sorry

THANKS LIBBY

On the way down, the ship hits rocks and boulders as it topples into the abyss. The water hits the deck and every part of the ship; our hands begin to slip as the ropes become wet. Crew members start to let go, unable to hold on any longer. The water spills onto my hands and I begin to lose my hold on the ropes. Gripping them tighter than before, my hands begin to shake as they keep slipping. Will and Barbossa are still with me. My hand slips from one of my ropes so I'm only holding on with one. The ship hits a large rock and the jolt sends my other hand flailing off the rope.

"Help!" I scream as I fall.

"Jaz!" Will and Barbossa both yell.

I hit the water below, swimming to the surface just in time to see the ship coming down towards me. Only a few have managed to hold on for the whole journey down. I begin swimming to the land in the distance as the ship hits the water, only just missing me. The ship begins sinking and is pulling anything around down with it. I keep swimming, and to my left I see Barbossa re-surfacing and Will not far away from him. The others have already begun the journey to land. The ship sinks further, and suddenly I'm pulled down with it, my body sinking under the weight of the water. I struggle to the surface, before looking down and noticing my foot wrapped around the rigging. I begin to pull with all my might, as my lungs start to feel tightened and desperate for air. Looking back up, I can't see the surface, just the dark. No, I can't drown! Not now-not when I'm so close to seeing Jack again. I feel the darkness cascading in as an arm wraps around my waist and another around my chest. The person pushes me above the surface, and I take a lungful of air, desperately trying not to go back under. I take another breath and begin coughing up some water that had filled my lungs.

"Breathe, Jaz, breathe. You're alright," a voice whispers into my ear.

"Help her to shore! I have to help Elizabeth!" Will shouts and begins swimming off toward the left.

Following his path, I see Elizabeth struggling to stay afloat and screaming at Will for help. He grabs her and begins to swim toward the shore. The person behind me lets go and starts to swim, pulling me along with them. I let go and stop swimming. The person swims ahead, and I recognise it to be Barbossa. I begin swimming alongside him, and soon we reach the land of Davy Jones locker.

"This truly is a godforsaken place," Gibbs cries.

"I don't see Jack. I don't see anyone," Elizabeth says.

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up what he took," Barbossa says.

I look out to-well, nothing. The long stretch of sand that lies ahead has been there forever and nothing about it had changed since I was last here.

"I hate this place," I whisper.

"I had forgotten you'd been here," Barbossa whispers back.

"Not something you want to remember," I say weakly.

_White sand surrounds me. It's all I've seen for what seems like eternity but in reality is only around a couple of months. Stupid kraken, stupid Jones. He should have given me more time before letting the kraken come after me. after all, I had what he wanted; he just didn't give me enough time. _

_I'm desperate for food, for water-for anything, even sea water. Where the hell are you, Jack? I need you. Someone touches my shoulder. I turn and there in front of me is Jack._

_"__Jack?" I whisper._

_"__Jaz," he replies coldly._

_"__Is it really you?" I whisper carefully. He wasn't the first Jack to have fooled me in here._

_"__Yes." _

_"__Jack!" I cry, jumping at him just so he can hold me. He moves away._

_"__No…no, this isn't you."_

_"__Foolish bitch! I can't believe you thought I cared," he sneers before fading away._

_"__No," I cry, breaking down into sobs on the floor. "Stop it stop it stop it! Please stop, I can't take it anymore. I give up! No more Jack, please," I cry to nothing. The Jacks weren't real, yet they looked it. Some were nice for a while before they broke my heart; the others were horrid from the start._

_4 months later_

_Jaz!" someone yells._

_Looking up from where I lay on the sand, the same place I had been for months, I see a figure stood in the distance and slowly others surround it._

_"__Jaz, it's me, Jack!" the figure yells._

_Slowly, I stand. Is it true? Could this really be my Jack? I stumble toward the group. There was Jack, surrounded by the crew._

_"__No!" I scream. "Not the crew, I can't do it!" I cry, falling to my knees before them. "They're not here, none of them are really here," I whisper to myself, holding my head in my hands._

_"__Jazzy, love, we're all here," Jack whispers, reaching to touch my shoulder._

_"__Don't touch me! You're not here."_

_"__Jack, she's been hallucinating," a member whispers._

_Jack turns my head and slams his lips to mine. I sink into it. None of the other Jacks had kissed me, so this was real. Wasn't it?_

_"__Jack!" I cry with disbelief after we break the kiss. _

_"__Jazzy," he whispers. _

_"__Jack," I sob, throwing myself to him and sobbing into his shoulder. "You didn't come. I screamed for you, I begged you to come get me-"_

_"__Well, I'm here now," he whispers._

I shudder at the memory, and Barbossa puts an arm around me.

"Sorry," he mumbles. "I just brought back the memory, didn't I?"

I nod, moving away and looking around. Still not much to see.

"We're trapped here by your doing, no different to Jack," Will snaps.

I flinch at that; I do not want to be trapped here again. If I start seeing those Jacks again…

"Witty Jack is closer than you think," Tia Dalma says.

We look to where she's looking and slowly a mast appears from over a sand dune. The Black Pearl appears after the mast and at the top of it stands Jack in all his glory. She slides down the dune and into the water below.

"Impossible," Tai Huang says in awe.

"Most probably improbable. Nothing's impossible when it comes to him," I reply to him.

"Boat," Ragetti states the obvious.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me momma, it's Jack!" Gibbs exclaims.

Jack begins walking along the beach toward us, after pulling up a longboat and leaving the pearl out at sea. I can't help but smile as he's walking toward us. I stay in my place in the line.

"It's the captain!" Pintel shouts.

"A sight for sore eyes, Jack," Gibbs says.

Mr Gibbs," Jack snaps.

"Aye, captain."

"I thought so. I expect you can account for your actions, then," he says.

"Sir?" Gibbs questions.

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel. Why is that, sir?" Jack announces.

"You're in Davy Jones' locker, captain," Gibbs explains to him.

I hope he doesn't think we're hallucinations. I don't want him to have gone through what I did.

"I know that. I know where I am, and don't think I don't!" he says. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness!

"Jack Sparrow!" Barbossa yells from beside me.

"Ah, Hector. It's been too long, hasn't it?" Jack shouts with joy. What the hell?

"Aye, Isla de Meurta, remember? You and Jaz shot me," he says.

"No, I didn't," he says, "but I should shoot you."

"Oh dear," I whimper as he moves away. He didn't even look at me.

"Ah, Tia Dalma. Out and about, eh? You lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium," he says to her. She looks slightly confused.

"He thinks we're a hallucination," Will informs us all.

"Oh please, no," I whisper in horror when Jack doesn't disagree with Will.

"William, tell me something: have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel, or damsel in distress, either one?" Jack asks.

"No," he replies.

"Is Jasmine pregnant?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Then you wouldn't be here, and she's not pregnant. So you can't be here. Q.E.D you're not really here," he says happily.

Enough of this, I need a way to prove we're real to him.

"Jack, this is real. We're here," Elizabeth says.

Jack looks at her oddly and, as if remembering something, scuttles back to Gibbs at the top of the line

"The locker, you say?" he asks.

"Aye," Gibbs replies.

Quickly, he runs back toward the section of the line where I'm stood coming directly in front of me.

"Are you really here and pregnant? Because I'm certain I left an un-pregnant you in my cabin," he whispers, reaching a hand out to me.

"Yes," I say, joy filling my voice as I take his hand.

He doesn't reply, instead pulling me from the line and running a hand down my face. He brushes a piece of hair away from my face before wrapping his arms around me and kissing me. I eagerly respond, missing doing this. I trail my hands over his back as he does the same, before moving them toward my front and resting them on my baby bump. The child inside happily kicks back against his hand and looking into his eyes, I see them light up with excitement. A cough interrupts us and we break apart.

"It's really you?" he whispers.

"Aye," I say.

"And we have a child, a son," he says.

"Nay. We have a child, yes, but not a son. A daughter," I say.

"I don't care," he murmurs, "I have you and now a child."

"We've come to rescue you," Elizabeth interrupts. I scowl at her, turning in Jack's arms so my back is to his chest. He leans down and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Have you now? That's very kind, but, seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure I'm in the mood," Jack says. I chuckle slightly, a smirk gracing my face.

"I see my ship. Right there," Barbossa says, pointing to the Pearl.

"Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl," I say, still smirking. Jack agrees and Barbossa glares at us both.

"Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman," Will yells.

"He's taking over the seas," Elizabeth says.

"The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called," Tia tells him.

"Leave you people alone for a minute and look what happens! Everything's gone to pot!" Jack exclaims.

"Aye, Jack. The world needs you something fierce," Gibbs says.

"Tis true, but I need you more than that," I mutter to him. His arms tighten around me.

"And you need a crew," Will informs.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you tried to kill me and Jaz in the past, and one of you succeeded," he says looking at Elizabeth.

"What?" I scream.

Anger fills me and I break from Jack's arms. He backs away as I shake in fury. With a scream of anger, something inside me snaps and I throw my arms out at her. She flies through the air and lands further away, coughing in pain and looking thoroughly dazed.

What happened? I look at my hands which are still outstretched. People are looking at me warily.

"What… what happened? Did I do that?" I whisper.

Tia slowly comes over to me.

"Shit, what did I do? I didn't do that, I can't have done that!" I cry and back into Jack's arms. He looks at me with confusion but holds me anyway.

"You did do that, Jaz, I can promise that you did. You, Jasmine Pearl, have just unlocked your magic and, judging from what you just did, it's telekinesis, a very rare but controllable power," she tells me.

"But I don't have magic, I can't have magic-I've never had magic!" I whisper.

"You always had it, Jasmine, the question to both your mother and I was when were you going to unlock it, and I actually don't think it was all you. I think your child unlocked it as well as you, because you've had emotional and hard times," she says.

"But why not before? Why not unlock it then, when I was a child?" I ask.

"Fear. You were not a stupid child Jasmine, you understood your mother had magic and your father beat her for it, so your body adapted to the beatings and locked your magic away until it was safe. Only it was never safe. You've had a rough life, Jasmine Pearl, and now, now your child has given you a protection by unlocking your magical gift. Since you're an adult, it shouldn't take long to gain control. A few hours maybe, and you will be fine," she says.

Elizabeth walks back over to us.

"I'm not sorry," I say. Jack flinches and so does she. I look between them in confusion.

"One of the last things I heard before your yells for me," Jack murmurs into my ear. I flinch.

"Jaz," Will snaps.

I don't reply, instead turning to Jack, hoping for acceptance.

"You will always be the same Jaz," he says.

"Aye," the crew agrees, except Tai Huangs. No surprise there.

"And as for you," Jack says to Tia, who had once tried to kill us.

"Now don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time," she says. He considers it.

"I didn't," I say. She shrugs.

"All right, fair enough. You're in," he says, before moving down the line, bringing me with him.

"Don't need you, you scare me and that means you will scare my kid," he says to Ragetti.

I snort, rolling my eyes before whispering to him, "You're in."

They had been big helps around deck and keeping a bored me entertained, and will hopefully be good babysitters.

"Gibbs, you can come. Marty. Cotton - Cotton's parrot I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to," he says.

I roll my eyes. Jack carries on down the line, ignoring people as he goes.

"Who are you?" he says to Tai Huang.

"Tai Huang, these are my men," he says.

"Where do your allegiances lie?" Jack asks.

"With the highest bidder."

"We have a ship," Jack says, motioning to me as well.

"That makes you the highest bidder."

"Good man," Jack replies before making orders, "Weigh anchor! All hands prepare to make sail."

Taking out the compass, I notice it's still spinning rapidly and not stopping. I sigh before turning to the people left. Will, Elizabeth and Barbossa.

"Jack? Which way you going Jack?" Barbossa drawls.

Jack looks pained at even considering it and turns on one foot, looking at the charts in Barbossa's arms.

"You stay away from Jasmine and our unborn child. If you even consider looking at her the wrong way, I'll kill you. Understand?" he growls

Barbossa just raises an eyebrow in return and looks at me. I don't look at him, though; we had mostly sorted our problems, which only left the ones between him and Jack. Barbossa begins walking toward the longboat, obviously agreeing with Jack's terms for now. Jack turns.

"I want Will," I say softly.

"Why?" Jack whines. "He brings nothing but trouble."

"He's been there for me whilst you were here," I say.

"Fine whelp. Come on, and bring the charming murderess, since I doubt you're leaving her here," Jack says, sighing.

They walk ahead of us and we make it to the longboat. The crew step in, and then, as Jack and I are stepping in,

the baby kicks me vigorously. I yelp in pain, my hand flying down to the bump.

"Jaz?" Jack says, panicked. Coming to stand next to me, he makes me sit down while he checks me over. "Is it the baby? Are you all right? The baby's not coming, is it? Oh no, we're not ready!" he yells.

"Jack!" I shout, grabbing his hands as they fly about. "It's just some painful kicks. The baby seems to be missing daddy, and now it has found him."

"Are you sure the baby isn't coming?" he says.

"Yes, it's not due yet. Tia guessed that I'm either 7 or 8 months pregnant, so give it a month or two and I might not be as sure," I say.

"Guessing?" he squeaks.

I sigh, placing my face in my arms. "Don't worry about that. We were all a bit too busy at the time to be worrying how many months it had been since we'd made the baby."

"So what happened then?" Jack asks.

"Kicks often happen. Some are just sharper than others," I explain, "Here, feel."

Taking his hand in mine and placing it on the bump, I feel the baby kick against his hand. His face lights up with joy, mixed with excitement and awe.

"Wow," he whispers.

The longboat hits the pearl and we all begin to climb up the ladder at the side. Jack insists on helping me up, and I can only worry about how protective he will be of the child when it's born.


	5. Chapter 5 Mother

**Thanks Libby**

Standing at the helm, I watch as Barbossa begins walking up the ship, yelling orders at the crew. I watch as Jack does the exact same.

"Trim that sail!" Barbossa yells.

"Trim that sail!" Jack copies.

"Slack windward brace and sheets!"

"Slack windward brace and sheets!"

"Haul the pallet line!"

"Haul the pallet line!" Jack repeats.

"What ARE you doing?" Barbossa yells, putting emphasis on the 'are'.

"What are YOU doing?" Jack yells back, putting emphasis on the 'you'.

"No, what ARE you doing?"

"What are YOU doing?"

"No, what ARE you doing?"

"What are YOU doing? Captain gives orders on the ship!" Jack shouts.

"The captain of this ship is giving orders!" Barbossa sneers.

As much fun as it is to listen to their argument, my temper is slowly - no, not slowly - very, very quickly rising, and it certainly isn't being helped by the near constant back ache, the morning sickness, and every other aspect of this goddamned pregnancy.

"My ship, makes me captain," Jack replies.

"They be my charts," Barbossa throws back.

"Technically they're Sao Feng's," I mutter to myself.

"That makes you… chart man," Jack says.

I chuckle slightly, watch the anger on Barbossa's face increase and open my mouth to yell something but am cut off.

"Stop it, the both of you! That's an order, understand?" Pintel yells, before realising who he's talking to. "Sorry, I just thought with the captain issue being in doubt I'd throw my name in for consideration...sorry."

"The captain of the ship is going to be giving orders, right? You two, pack it in!" I yell at them both. "And you," I say, bringing a glare around to Pintel, "You do not order anyone around. You are not a captain, nor will you ever be one," I snap at him, before again turning to glare at Jack and Barbossa. "Start behaving like adults and not children!"

Storming off toward the cabin and then thinking better of it, I decide to head to the starboard side and look out over the water. Barbossa and Jack are talking to one another. I move from the rail slightly to hear what their talking about.

"Go talk to her!" Barbossa orders.

"No, she'll kill me!" Jack replies.

"No, she won't. She's been doing this since she found out she was pregnant. Mood swings, apparently," Barbossa says.

"Ha, so you know how to help her!"

"Thought you didn't want me near her."

"I don't know what to do! You've been with her throughout this, and I haven't, so you know how to handle her."

"She's your wife. You'll have to learn."

"But… but-" Jack stutters.

I decide to intervene and say, "I'm fine."

They both spin around, looking sheepish before chuckling nervously.

"I am not going to kill you,"I say.

"Thank God," Jack whispers, coming over to put an arm around me.

"Tia!" I yell. "Do I have control of the telekinesis?"

"Aye, Jaz, I'm quite sure you have control. After all, your mother, gained control of it very easily, so I'm sure you will," she replies.

"Okay," I whisper.

"What you going to do?" Jack asks.

"Don't know. Probably go down below to practice and hope that I don't sink the ship," I say.

Kissing him lightly on the lips, I pull away as he tries to deepen it before heading down toward the hold. An arm grips my wrist and spins me around. Lips meet mine and I roll my eyes as I feel Jack's tongue battling my own. I allow Jack to back us into the mast. How I missed this. Jack pulls away and I can take in a lungful of air.

"You tease," he murmurs lowly.

"You like me that way," I say slyly, slipping from between him and the mast.

"Jasmine," he growls out.

"Bye, Jack," I say, before running below deck.

He doesn't follow, so I assume he went to argue with Barbossa again. When I get down to the hold, Tia is already there as a guide, waiting for me.

"Start trying to levitate the lamp," she says.

Holding my hand out, I try to move the lamp. It doesn't work. Sighing, I know this is going to be a long day.

Tia had abandoned me after I managed to get the lamp all the way around the room using my eyes. I could now use my eyes to move smaller objects, whereas the bigger ones needed me to use my hand to direct them. She was right; I did indeed have control over my power. Abandoning the practice myself, I decide to head back on deck and see what everyone's doing.

"They're not a threat to us. Am I right?" Will asks.

"We are nothing but ghosts to them," Tia replies.

Looking over the side of the Pearl, I gasp. Souls lie floating in the water and there are others in boats, gliding past the ship. Poor things.

"It's best just let 'em be," Barbossa says. I nod in agreement.

"It's my father! We've made it back! Father, look here!" Elizabeth cries with joy.

"Oh god, we're not back," I whisper. "That poor lass." Barbossa, who had came over to me, nods in agreement; she may have killed Jack, and I may not have forgiven her for that, but even she doesn't deserve to find out her father has died like this.

"Elizabeth, we're not back," Jack says.

"Father!" she yells, oblivious.

I stay where I am as the others slowly crowd around Elizabeth, ready for her to realize her father won't be coming back and for her to seek comfort in the nearest person.

I go to step forward when a figure flashes before me. I stumble backward as I take in this person. She wears a dark gown, and has hair like my own and Caribbean coloured eyes.

"Mother?" I gasp out in shock.

"Jasmine, you've become a fine woman," she whispers.

"Emmeline!" Jack gasps coming to wrap his arm around my shoulders

"Jackie," she says. "You've been good to Jasmine, thank you."

"I love her," he replies.

"H… how?" I stutter out.

"Oh, how am I here?" she asks. We both nod. "I don't know when I found out you were in the locker. I just wanted to talk to you, and then here I was."

"What happened to you?" I ask. "The EITC told me nothing when I worked for them. I just want to know, please."

"I was aboard an EITC ship for a while, trying to use mind control on the soldiers. One day - the third day, I think - we were attacked by a pirate ship. I wouldn't have lived, but one of the mate's minds proved to be quite susceptible, and I convinced him to lower a longboat for me. No one else survived." She sighs for a second, then continues. "I spent a year trying to pluck up the courage to take you away from Ellis, but when I did, I sailed into a storm. The boat hit rocks, and as I was pulling myself up, a friend of Ellis' recognised me and helped me up. I thought he was my friend, but...but he wasn't. He took his sword from his scabbard and stabbed me. And then I ended up here. I'm sorry, Jasmine," she explains.

I grow weak, and Jack's arms wrap around me, giving me the support I need. She could have saved me. She left me! My knees give way, and I hit the deck, hard. The crew had now turned to watch us. Elizabeth was being led away by Will.

"You left me… left me to him and only decided to come back after a year?" I whisper, my voice breaking as the tears start to fall.

"Jaz, baby...I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me," she whispers.

"You left me to him. You left me! You could have come back, but you didn't even try for a year! Did I mean anything to you?" I cry, breaking down into sobs in Jack's arms.

They close around my sobbing frame and pull me to his chest. I just cry. Even though his glare isn't aimed at me, I still feel him doing it at my mother.

"Of course you did! I just…" she trails off, unable to account for her actions.

"He nearly killed her! She was in a hospital ward for weeks, beaten to near death! Five more minutes and she would have died!" Jack shouts.

"Jack, Jaz, I'm sorry," she replies, her own sobs joining mine.

I don't answer my cries growing louder. My own mother never came back for me. My own mother didn't want me.

"Jaz, I am so sorry," she whispers, falling beside me and Jack. "Please, forgive me. I know I can never atone for my actions, but I can try."

"Why didn't you come back earlier?" I whisper.

"I wanted to, I was just scared, Jaz. I hoped once he thought I was dead, he would lay off the abuse on you, but clearly I was wrong. I wanted to wait a while till your father would presume I was dead after hearing about the ship sinking before coming to rescue you, only... I kept putting it off out of fear and that cost me my life and nearly yours," she explains.

"I…. I… I forgive you," I stutter eventually.

"What?" Jack exclaims.

"I forgive you," I repeat, louder and clearer.

"Oh, Jaz, thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Jaz! Why?" Jack says.

"She's my mother, Jack. I can't hate her. I… you… we know what he's like. I'm scared of him too. She did what she felt she had to do. She did what I would have done," I say.

"Jaz, thank you," she says again.

Mother walks over to the side of ship and turns to look at us.

"Be careful, Jaz. Your future is not set in stone like others. Good luck, Jack, take care of my baby girl and my unborn grandchild," she says.

"As you wish, Emmeline."

"Mother?" I whisper, standing.

"Goodbye, Jaz," she says, fading in and out.

"No, mother, come back! Don't leave me again!" I scream, rushing to the spot where she is.

She vanishes and I put my hands through empty air.

"No, no,mother, I need you!" I cry out, falling to my knees again.

"You don't need me, Jaz," her voice floats on the wind.

"Jaz, you're going to be okay," Jack whispers.

I turn to him and sob into his chest. He sinks to the floor and rocks me back and forth as I sob.

The crew turn away and continue with their jobs. Now I know how Elizabeth feels. It hurts so badly to see her again and then lose her almost straight away. We didn't even get to have a good conversation! Her death hurt the first time, but to have her leave again is worse.

"It's okay, Jaz, I promise. It's okay," Jack whispers.

"You lied to me," I whisper back.

"I did?" he questions.

"You said the East India Trading Company killed her."

"Another lie they told us both, then," he murmurs.

I turn my face away from him and he sighs.

Lifting me into his arms, he takes me toward the cabin. Barbossa opens the door for him, and he brings me inside. I'm still crying but am able to at least concentrate on my surroundings. He puts me on the bed, and I instantly curl up into a ball and face away from Jack and at the wall. He pulls me to his chest and rests his chin on my head. I hear him begin to hum softly - the song a pirate's life for me - and I drift silently into a deep sleep.

**this could be the last chapter for a while seeing as its my GCSE year and I have exam revision and preparation to do before my exams so I'm really sorry. BUT I WILL NOT ABANDON **


	6. Chapter 6 up is down

**Thank you libby**

**Hey readers sorry this has taken so long to upload but bonus finished my GCSEs and have no school so I can update whenever I want and hopefully it will be quick updates.**

I woke up late. The sun was high in the sky. I hadn't been awoken for my shift, but I don't really care: my mother's words are playing on my mind. I still don't understand how she could leave me. But I can't ponder on this stuff; we have to get out of the locker. Walking out of the cabin, I look around. Most of the crew are laid around doing nothing, including Gibbs, which is a shock. Barbossa is stood at the helm looking out at nothing, Jack is sat at the charts just staring at them, and Elizabeth is nowhere in sight, thank God. I do feel sorry for her, though - well, some part of me does. She finds out she lost her father by watching him sail through the locker, the most dreaded place on earth. I look around the deck and, using my magic, pull a bottle of rum toward me. Taking a sip, I expect the burning liquid to fill my mouth, but nothing happens. Tipping the bottle upside down, I watch as a drop hits the floor and then...nothing. My face morphs to one of distaste, and I drop the bottle and move away from it.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums by nightfall, I fear we will trail tracklass seas forever, doomed to roam the reach between worlds… forever," Tia says as I walk over to her and Will.

"Well, with no water or rum, forever seems to be arriving a mite too soon," Gibbs complains.

"Why doesn't he do something?" Will asks, looking at Barbossa.

"He doesn't know anymore than us, so he can't do anything. It's driving him mad," I begin.

"What?" I say as the both look at me. "I do know more than I let on about how insane Barbossa is."

I extend my arm towards Barbossa and turn back to them, but I feel something clasp onto my arm, so I am forced to face Barbossa again.

"Careful what you say, missy," he snaps, letting go.

"Or what?" I hiss.

"Or you'll regret it, Jasmine."

"Will I?"

"Yes," he sneers, moving closer to me.

"Jaz," Jack yells from where he is.

"Coming!" I yell, slipping past Barbossa.

He lets me go past him but not without a glare. Rolling my eyes at him, I move toward Jack.

"Not sunset - sundown and rise up," Jack says to himself.

"What are you muttering to yourself?" I ask, peering over his shoulder.

"What's that? I don't know, what IS that? What do you think?" Jack says, running over to the side of the ship.

"Where?" Elizabeth shouts.

"There," Jack replies.

"What is it?" she asks

Looking out, I can't see anything other than water. If Jack sees something, I really doubt him. Jack begins running backward and forward across both sides of the ship. Eventually people begin following him and the ship starts rocking.

Rushing toward the charts and looking at the way they were set, I murmur, "He's got it! Rock the ship, turn it over, sundown in this world, sunset in our own!"

Turning round, I join those in running across the deck, Jack helping me as I stumble and fall behind the extra weight of the baby. The ship begins rocking vigorously and violently. I hear the cargo shift below deck and realise that we only have a few more rocks before the ship tips over. More people are stumbling and each time we hit the side of the boat I cling on for longer before letting go. After three more rocks, we cling on to the side and don't let go. The ship begins tipping, and our legs start dangling over the sea. Making sure my grip is tight as others fall, I see one man fall through the air and into the rigging, and then turn away as a cannon falls towards him.

"Now up is down!" Jack shouts.

"Now I know this will work, but seriously, you could have warned me! I am pregnant with our child, you know. Or did you forget?" I say.

"Stop stressing, Jaz, you and the kid will be fine," he replies.

My feet hit the water, and I take in a deep breath of air as the ship goes under completely. Looking around below the water, I see Will lose his grip and fall further down. Elizabeth reaches for him, but she can't. I watch as he keeps falling, relief washing over me like the waves as he grabs the rigging and clings to it. Jack looks over and grins at me. I smile back before looking at the rest of the crew: Barbossa defiantly looking bored, Pintel and Ragetti looked completely insane as they grin crazily, and the rest of the crew looked rather worried. I could guess what they were thinking: how long was this going to last for? Some of us - myself definitely - needed air.

The sun went down. A flash of green filled the ocean. We waited for a few seconds, before a surge of water hit us at extreme pressure. I couldn't tell if the boat was moving or the water was, but a minute or so later the boat broke the surface and we were bounced on the deck. Everyone began coughing and spluttering.

"Let's never do that again," I manage to spit out.

"Blessed sweet westerlies, we're back!" Gibbs cries in relief.

"It's the sunrise!" Elizabeth says.

"Congratulations, you can tell between sunset and sunrise," I snarl at her. Some things she says are so silly.

Standing up, suddenly Barbossa, Will, Gibbs, Elizabeth, Jack, and I pulls pistols out and points them at each other. There are quite a few aimed at Jack: Barbossa's, Elizabeth's, Will's, and my own. Elizabeth has two pointed towards her, too: mine and Jack's, and I'm ready to pull the trigger at any moment. In the background, I hear Pintel and Ragetti yelling to be untied, as they had the genius idea to tie themselves to the mast upside down. Slowly, we all begin to laugh - not at Pintel and Ragetti, but at the situation - and the pistols are lowered, but suddenly the laughter stops and we raise the guns again. Gibbs has one aimed at Barbossa and one aimed at Will. Barbossa, unsurprisingly, has his second pistol aimed at me.

"All right, then. The brethren court's a gathering at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, Jaz, and I are a going, and there'll be no arguing that point," Barbossa declares, glaring at us both.

"I is arguing that point. If there's pirates a gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way," Jack says.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate," Elizabeth says angrily.

"So? Everyone here is a pirate, and I'm quite sure that not all of us want to fight Beckett and Jones" I reply.

"Fight or not, you two aren't running," Will tells us.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one till there be none left but you two!" Barbossa exclaims.

"We quite like the sound of that: Captains Jack Sparrow and Jasmine Pearl, the last pirates, along with their child," Jack says, and I nod in agreement.

"Aye, and you'll be fighting Jones and your father," Barbossa directs the latter name at me, "alone. How does that figure in with your plan?"

"I'm still working on that, but we will not be going back to the locker again," I reply.

"And with every pirate dead except us, Jaz will never be harmed again," Jack adds.

I look at him with a grateful expression, before Jack pulls his triggers, which prompts everyone else to do the same. I pull my one on Elizabeth, but nothing happens. Everyone pulls their triggers, before lowering their guns when they realised that they weren't working, most of us looking slightly relieved if a little disappointed.

"Wet powder," Gibbs explains.

I lower my pistol aimed at Barbossa with disappointment. Yes, we were getting on marginally better, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen between us. But I don't contemplate it for long.

"Wait, we can still use them as clubs!" Pintel yells, and Ragetti hits him over the head with his pistol. "Ow!"

"Sorry! Effective, though," Ragetti says in apology.

We all begin to gather around the charts to look for a place to get supplies.

"There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can resupply there and get back to shooting each other later," Will says.

"You go. I'll stay and watch my ship," Barbossa and Jack say to one another.

"Great. Arguing over who stays on a ship," I mutter.

**Again I apologise for being so long I feel very guilty and hope my next update is quicker.**


	7. Chapter 7 Going to shore

**THANK YOU LIBBY.**

**sorry its late, summer holidays caused us all to go away.**

"No, you can lead the shore party and I'll stay with my ship," Jack announces.

"Yes, yes we are. We are arguing over who goes to shore," I murmur.

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command, especially if Jaz will be staying with you!" Barbossa declares.

"Oh, do not bring me into this! As far as I'm aware, this is _my_ ship, but that doesn't mean I'm going to argue about it!" I snap at them both.

"Why don't all three of you go ashore and leave the ship in my command…" Will starts, before adding, as Barbossa and Jack look at him in horror, "Temporarily?"

We all begin deciding who should venture to shore and who should stay behind. In the end, we decide that us three - along with Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, Sao Feng's crew, Cotton and Cotton's parrot - all should go ashore. While they get the few longboats ready, Jack and Barbossa walk to the side of the ship to look at the island we were going to land near. Both pull out a telescope and put it to their eyes. I observe, raising an eyebrow, as Jack pulls his out and raises it, even though it's so long he can't even hold it straight. I laugh as he looks over to Barbossa with a smug smirk, while Barbossa just rolls his eyes, pulls his scope down, and walks away from him. You can tell he wants to put it down and get his old telescope out, but he still holds the longer one up.

"What was all that about?" I ask Barbossa as he passes me.

"Friendly fight," he replies.

"You and Jack don't do friendly fights," I say cautiously.

"Hmm. Things change."

"If they do, it means that something big has happened, or is going to."

"We're both changed men. Death has ways of reshuffling priorities."

"I know. I have been to the locker too."

"Aye."

"Cap'n!" Marty shouts.

"What?" Barbossa, Jack and I call. We all glare at each other, having answered and saying the same thing.

"Er, the boats are ready," he replies.

"Right, let's go," I yell.

We all load into the boats and sit in silence as the boat moves over the water.

"Morgan and Bartholomew!" I breathe.

There laid on the sand was Davy Jones's pet, the most fearsome beast of the seas. The kraken. The creature who has done the bidding of Jones for years, drawn with ravenous hunger to the man or women that bares the black spot, the beast who killed both me and Jack because we wouldn't give our souls to Davy Jones so that he could make us work on his ghost ship.

"Crimety," Pintel says when he sees it.

"Hods bodkins!" Ragetti yells. "Careful, careful!" he yells again as Pintel pokes it with a stick.

"You stupid fish!" Pintel cries.

"Actually, it's a cephalopod," Ragetti corrects.

Jack and I link hands, and Barbossa stands on my other side, and we walk toward the dead kraken. When we're close to it, Barbossa hangs back and lets us carry on, giving us a moment with the kraken alone, knowing that it killed us.

"Poor beast," I mutter, looking into its eye and seeing the reflection of Jack and I.

"Jaz, that thing killed us both!" Jack says.

"I know that, Jack, but it was a slave for its entire. Never anything else, until it was a slave to a different man - Beckett! Jack, that's a fate worse than death," I explain, and his face takes on a more thoughtful look.

"Aye, Jaz. You're right," he says sadly.

"When am I not?" I say arrogantly. "I'm Captain Jasmine Pearl!"

Snorting in laughter, sad moment over, Jack pulls me closer to him and, letting go of my hand, puts his arm around my shoulder. Our hands rest on the baby bump, which is so large that I'd had to stop wearing my shirts and borrow ones from an abandoned chest on the ship - probably belonging to a deceased crew member - and even those were rather tight, but, according to Tia, I was ready to give birth any day now. I'm extremely grateful for that, because I feel like a pig, my back hurts and this sickness thing is annoying the hell out of me!

"Still thinking of running Jack, Jaz? Think you can outrun the world? You know the problem with being the last of anything is, by and by, there be none left at all," Barbossa says, coming to stand beside us.

"Sometimes things come back, mate. We're all living proof of that," Jack replies.

"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of coming back, but passing on...that's dead certain," he tells us.

"Are we summoning the brethren court?" Jack says.

"It's our only hope, lad."

"That's a sad commentary in and of itself," I say.

"The world used to be a bigger place," Barbossa comments sadly.

"The world is still the same..." Jack begins.

"There's just less in it," I finish.

We turn and begin walking back down the sand to where the water supply is supposed to be. Jack takes his arm from around my shoulder and we walk separately, entering the trees ahead of us. It doesn't take us long to find the small lake , but what shocks us is the man, dead, facing downward in the water.

Barbossa steps through our little crowd and crouches by the water. Sticking his finger in it, he then puts his finger into his mouth.

"Nice," I say sarcastically.

He spits out the little bit of water he had in his mouth.

"Poisoned, fouled by the body," Barbossa informs us.

I make a face of disgust. Pintel moves over to the body and turns it over, revealing a white-faced man who is obviously dead.

"Hey, I know him. He was in Singapore!" Pintel says.

"Singapore!" Cotton's parrot.

"CAPTAINS!" Marty yells from the beach.

"Oy, we've got company!" Ragetti screams at us, pointing toward the Pearl. Alongside it is Sao Feng's ship, and Tai Haung's men all appear and pull pistols on us.

"He's the captain!" Jack says, pointing at Barbossa.

I roll my eyes at the same time as Barbossa, which comes as a shock.

Tai Haung and his men quickly force us to walk back to the longboats. They quickly row us back to the Pearl, where we have to climb up the ladder onto the deck.

"What's happening and why is it happening?" I ask.

"I don't know, Jaz" Barbossa replies.

"You're helpful!" I hiss.

Barbossa goes up onto the deck first before I follow, and then Jack, who is staying close to Barbossa as though to hide behind his tall frame (which is not going to do him any good because Sao Feng has already seen him).

"Sao Feng, you showing up here...tis truly a remarkable coincidence," Barbossa greets.

"Jack Sparrow, you paid me great insult once!" Sao Feng growls.

"That doesn't sound like me," Jack starts before he is punched on the nose.

"Jack, are you ok?" I ask.

"Shall we just call it square, then?" Jack says, so I just presume he's alright.

"Release her! She's not part of the bargain," Will yells to Tai Haung.

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asks.

"Care to elaborate, Turner?" I sneer. He winces.

"You heard Captain Turner. Release her," Sao Feng orders.

"_Captain_ Turner?" Jack and I yell together.

"Aye, the perfidious rotter led mutiny against us!" Gibbs tells us, disgust in his voice.

"And here I thought he was better than that!" I say.

"I need the Pearl to free my father! That's the only reason I came on this voyage," Will declares.

"Why didn't you were tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth asks.

"It was my burden to bear," he says.

"He needs the Pearl. Captain Turner needs the Pearl!" Jack directs to Will. "And you felt guilty," he says to Elizabeth. "And you and your brethren court!" he snaps at Barbossa, who looks too shocked to reply. "And you and your child," he snarls at me. I step back. That _hurt._

Barbossa places an arm on my shoulder in what I suppose is meant to be comfort. I shrug it off

"Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" Jack continues. Gibbs rolls his eyes before Marty, Cotton, Pintel, Ragetti, and Jack the monkey raise their hands.

"I would have done. However, after that comment, you're on your own," I say to Jack when he looks at me.

"Fine. I'm standing over there with them," he says to those who have raised their hands.

"I'm sorry, Jack, Jaz, but there's an old friend who wants to see you first," Sao Feng says, putting an arm around each of us. I try to pull away, but he doesn't let me go.

"I'm not sure we can survive any more visits from old friends," I mutter.

"Here's your chance to find out," he says, turning us around and letting us look into the distance.

We look out to sea, and in front of us in the distance is the Endeavor, otherwise known as Lord Cutler Beckett's ship.

"Great. Just great!" I hiss.


	8. Chapter 8 Lord Beckett

**Thank- you Libby **

Whilst waiting for the Endeavor to show up beside the Pearl and Sao Feng's ship, Jack and I were pulled away from the others and we now stood beside Barbossa. I was leaning against Jack, who was looking slightly worried. He wasn't the only one; Barbossa was looking between Jack and I, Beckett's upcoming ship, Sao Feng and Tia.

"So, what's the plan?" I whisper.

"What makes you think there's a plan?" Barbossa drawls.

"There's always a plan," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Not this time," he sighs.

"Right. Well, let's make one!" I decide.

"A plan doesn't just come off the top of our heads, you know!" Barbossa sneers.

"Of course they do," I say, confused.

"No, they don't!"

"Oh. Well, if you're not going to be helpful, it looks like it's down to me and Jack!" I say.

"Jaz, do you think you could convince Sao Feng to honour the code or something whilst I distract the Lord?" Jack asks as his ship gets closer.

"I can try," I say, before turning to Barbossa, "There, plan sorted."

"And what makes you think Beckett won't want to talk to you?" Barbossa asks.

I frown at him realizing, he's picking holes in my plan, since I've claimed it as my own now. "Let's hope he doesn't."

"If he does?"

You can take over, can't you Hector?" I say, smirking at his glare.

The Endeavour draws up beside the Pearl, and Beckett's men file onto the deck with Mercer bringing up the rear. Jack and I are pushed forward by Feng's crew.

"Jack Sparrow and Jasmine Pearl, how nice to see you again. It's been a little while, hasn't it?" he says/

"Not long enough," I reply.

"Perhaps not. The Lord would like to see you," he tells us.

"Which one of us?" Jack asks, disinterested.

"Both," Mercer replies.

"Right, let's go then!" Jack says and waltzes across deck over to the Endeavor. 

**(line break)**

"Curious, your friends appear to be quite desperate, Jack, Jaz. Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates can defeat the Flying Dutchman. And so despair leads to betrayal. But you and I are no strangers to betrayal, are we? It's not here, Jack," Beckett says to Jack as he lifts tiny pots and anything he can get his hands on in his search for the heart.

"What? What isn't?" Jack asks, feigning innocence.

"Jones' heart," I mutter to him.

"Jasmine's right," Beckett starts, "It's safely aboard the Dutchman and so unavailable for use as leverage, and to satisfy your debt to the good captain."

"By my reckoning that account has been settled," Jack replies.

"By your death, and yet here you are."

"So glad of you to have noticed that, Cutler," I say, observing some of the paintings on the wall.

"Yes, Jasmine. I had forgotten how charming you were," Beckett says.

"Should I remind you?"

"No need. I've already had the reminder. How is the pregnancy going? Picked any names yet?"

"Yeah, we've had some ideas. If it's a boy we were thinking Cutler Ian, and for a girl we haven't decided yet. What was your mother's name?" I say sarcastically.

"Wonderful choice of name for a son," he says, completely ignoring the question.

"So Jack, you're alive. How will that look?" Beckett asks.

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by," Jack says. I turn around to look at something on the desk behind me.

"And if Davy Jones was to learn of your survival, and Jasmine's father about her current state?" Beckett retaliates slyly.

I fling around and look at him in shock. He catches my reaction before I make myself look indifferent, however the damage is already done.

"Oh yes, I know about him, did you really think I wouldn't identify the man who turned his wife over to us? Ellis is such a good man," Beckett says tauntingly, his smirk increasing.

"He is not a good man," I snap.

"You would say that, wouldn't you? Didn't like dear old dad? Why is that again? Oh, now I remember! He wasn't the nicest of fathers, was he? Beat you quite often, I believe," Beckett asks, looking directly at me as I stand, my hands clenched into fists and my breathing deep to control my anger.

"Calm down," Jack hisses to me.

"No answer Jaz, didn't he beat you every day? Did he? Have you imagined what he would do to your child if he got his hands on it?"

"He won't be touching it!" I shout.

"Won't he? Keep believing in that."

I start towards him, intent on ripping his head off for threatening my unborn child as well as bringing up the past. Jack grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"I was under the impression when we came aboard we were to be civil to one another," Jack says icily.

"Yes, yes we were. So if Jones did learn of all this," he says, gesturing to us.

"That would be very unfortunate," I hiss and objects on the table begin to hover due to my anger. I breathe deeply and they fall back onto the table.

"Then perhaps an alternative arrangement should be considered. One which requires absolutely nothing from you except information," Beckett begins, pouring three glasses of liquor.

"Regarding the brethren court, no doubt, in exchange for fair compensation," Jack says, taking on of the glasses from Beckett and drinking his own. "Square my debt with Jones," he drinks Beckett's before taking the one left on the tray. "Guarantee my freedom," he finishes, drinking the last one.

"Of course, it's just good business," Beckett replies.

"Everything to you is just good business," I sneer.

He merely glares.

"Were we in the divulgatory mood, what would we divulge?" Jack ask.

"Everything. Where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?" Beckett asks us desperately.

"No," I say quietly. They both look at me. "No. We can't sell them out. I won't. He can keep some of them by all means if he finds out, but I won't be a part of this." I walk toward the door.

Jack grabs my arm and pulls me back toward him, whispering, "I have a plan, just don't say anything."

"Whatever," I hiss at him, ripping my arm from his grip and walking outside. I stand there and listen to the conversation, so this way I'm not technically part of it.

He lets me go and turns to Beckett.

"You can keep Barbossa, the belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye, and Turner - especially Turner. The rest go with me on the Pearl. I'll lead you to Shipwreck Cove," Jack barters, "Where I will hand you the pirates, and you will not hand me to Jones or Jaz. Bloody fair deal don't you think?"

"And what becomes on Miss Swann?" Beckett asks quietly.

"What interest is she to you?"

I wander back in as he asks that about Elizabeth.

He turns away, not answering, and goes toward his desk, taking something out. Completely ignoring both mine and Jack's warning, he turns to look at us.

"Jack, Jasmine I've just recalled I've got this wonderful compass which points to whatever I want, so for what do I need you both?" Beckett says, walking further away from us.

"Points to the thing you want most," I say in a carefree tone.

"And that is not the brethren court?" Jack adds

Then what is, Jack, Jaz?" he asks, holding our compass and showing us from across the room.

"Us dead," we reply together. Jack snaps a fan shut that he had picked up.

"Damn," Beckett curses and throws the compass at us. I catch it and Jack throws the fan back.

"Although if I kill you, I can use the compass to find Shipwreck Cove on my own, cut out the middleman," Beckett says to Jack.

"With me dead, you'd find yourself dead at the hands of Jaz," Jack replies easily, and I stroke my pistol as Beckett points his gun at Jack

"I could, of course, just have Jaz held by my own men who are standing outside the door."

"You'd be dead before then."

"I could kill you both, then," he says, pulling out another gun.

"Then you'd arrive at the cove, find it stronghold - nigh, impregnable - able to withstand blockade for years," Jack says.

"Then you'd be wishing, 'if only there was someone inside that I had not killed to ensure the pirates came outside," I whisper to him, not having to speak any louder because he was listening intently.

"And you can accomplish this?" Beckett asks, uncertain.

"You may kill us but never insult us who are we," Jack says.

Beckett gets a dumbfounded look on his face, not understanding.

"We're Captains Jack Sparrow and Jasmine Pearl!" he says, a bit hurt that Beckett didn't realise.

I scoff as Beckett's face is still looking confused before walking toward the door, and it's lucky I did because a cannon ball comes flying through the wall, going through the table I was stood beside. Jack falls onto Beckett, grabs his hand and shakes it, yelling "Done!" before running over to me and opening the doors. He slams them closed as two soldiers try to come in.

I open them again, before running out and grabbing a cannon lighter from one of the EITC I pass as Jack wheels up a cannon.

"I'm glad we think the same but what if this doesn't work? It didn't the last time," I shout to him over the noise, "And I wasn't pregnant then!"

"It will, Jaz. Just have faith!" he replies, hooking a rope around the end of the cannon and then over the boom.

Holding the sail, I watch as Jack does that, before placing a tiny Beckett figurine in front of the exit for the cannon ball. I stand beside Jack as he blows on the wood used to light the cannon so that it gives a spark of fire to let the cannon off. Beckett follows us and looks at what we're going to do.

"You're mad!" Beckett breathed.

"Thank goodness, because if we weren't then this would probably never work," Jack says and lights the cannon

Beckett dives out of the way as we fly into the air, me wrapping my arms around Jack tightly so that I don't fall. We land at the back of the Pearl, before letting go of the rope and watching as the crew all rush up the stairs and try to it. Barbossa turns around, looking smug, before looking at us and turning away, only to fly back around. His face shows shock before it turns into a grumpy sort of look. The rest of them all turn around and I notice Elizabeth is not with them.

"And that was without a single drop of rum!" Jack exclaims proudly.

I scoff slightly; at least he can have rum. Jack jumps down and I go to follow.

"Wait Jaz, sit down first," he says.

"Why?" I question.

"So you don't harm the baby or yourself."

"Fine," I mutter and sit down on the Pearl's wood.

Jack grabs both my hands and helps me from the back of the Pearl, and, once making sure I'm standing, goes off toward Will, who's being held by some of the crew everyone.

I go to follow Jack, but a flash of pain overcomes me. I let out a groan and put my hand on the port rail of the ship for balance. Breathing deeply for a few seconds, the pain disappears slightly, enough for me to move. I walk a couple of steps before feeling water trickle down my leg.

"What the…" I whisper, looking down and see a major wet patch as though I'd wet myself, but I know I hadn't.

"Shit! The baby's coming!" I yell.

**Dear readers,**

**I apologise for the lateness of this chapter and would like to inform you that the next one may be rather late because on Tuesday I start sixth form and it means I'm going to be in my A-level year, which will be stressful, but I will try to right as much as I can. Promise. Just thought you should know.**

**Faithfully **

**Misty**


	9. Chapter 9 The baby

**yayyyyyy chapter is up took me long enough I love this chapter probably my favourite of them all I think. So yeah sorry it took to long.**

"Oh god, oh god!" I whisper before letting out another groan of pain and trying to hold myself up using the side of the Pearl. I fail dramatically and begin sinking to the ground in pain, hoping it will make it stop.

"Jaz? Jaz, are you serious? Oh no…really? Now? Of all the times now?" Jack yells, panicking as he comes over.

"Jack, this baby is going to come, and I don't think anything is stopping it, so are you going to stand there panicking or come and help me?" I snap at him as another wave of pain washes over me.

"Jaz, can you walk?" Tia says as she comes forward. It turns out that most of the crew had crowded around me and only certain people had stepped forward, mainly Tia and Jack.

"No," I groan out in pain as another wave hits me.

"Barbossa!" she yells "Lift her."

He comes toward me and I can do nothing to move or stop it. He gently comes behind me and lifts me into his arms as though I weigh nothing. I give a cry of pain as another wave of pain crashes over me and I try to shift in Barbossa's arms. He doesn't let me. Jack is hovering behind us, dancing back and forth, completely unsure of what to do, but eventually settles on opening the cabin door. Tia follows us in with cloths and a bowl of water.

"It hurts, it really hurts," I breathe.

"I know, but it's not going to for long Jaz. Be brave," Barbossa whispers to me.

"God, it hurts! Make it stop, please," I howl in pain.

Barbossa puts me on the bed and takes his leave. Jack comes back to my side and sits with me just holding me and Tia begins to get me ready for the birth.

"Okay, Jaz. Push."

**Barbossa's POV**

I walk out of the captain's cabin once I've placed Jaz on the bed and left her with capable hands, slamming the door behind me I stand and lean against the wall next to it ready if I'm needed. The crew all rush forward and I glare at them

"Back to work nothing will happen straight away" I sneer at them and they all scuffle off to get on with some jobs.

I can't help but think what would have happened if I hadn't raped Jaz or mutinied against them. Would it have been different? Would we be caught up in this mess sooner? Would I have raped Jaz? Or would it have been another young lass? I remember taking pride in that I'd broken her. Oh, it had felt good listening to her screams and yells for me to stop right before I did it. I broke her innocence as Jack watched. She had yelped in pain and Jack himself fell silent hearing her do that. I remember grinning at her as she stopped tears from escaping her eyes, I taunted her then asked her how it felt, I told her how tight she was and then turned to Jack and told him how much he was missing out. Neither of them gave me the satisfaction of an answer and now I'm glad they didn't. I remember the joy as I heard not only had I broken her physically but emotionally and mentally as well.

Shame floods me and I bow my head, remembering those emotions and feelings. Now all I feel is shame, guilt and disgust. I did that to a girl at seventeen just because I could. I felt and believed that it showed some sort of power over her and then, when given the chance to change ten years later, I was so fuelled with anger and vengeance that I did it again, and again I took some sort of happy pride of how scared she was. She had flinched at everything I'd done. She may have pretended she hadn't, felt relief that no one had noticed, but I had. I shake my head, disgusted in myself, at what I did and the feelings and thrill I had gotten from it.

A scream interrupts my thoughts. I look up in shock. It would seem that Jaz has now finally started to push.

"Jack Sparrow, if this ever happens again, I'm going to fucking kill you!" she screams, and I can't help but wince. A threat to Jack like that must mean she's in pain.

"I love you, Jazzy," Jack says hesitantly.

"Well, I certainly don't love you and if you even think about touching me ever again I'll make sure I hack off you privates with a spoon!" she screams and all the men on deck wince.

"Jaz, let go! Ow, ow, ow, Jaz, my hand needs feeling!" Jack whimpers from inside.

"Jack Sparrow, come here and leave your wife alone. You're not helping," Tia says calmly from inside.

"Tia," Jack says. It sounds like he's drunk.

"Out! Get out. Push, Jaz," Tia snaps.

The door slams open and Jack tumbles out. I grab his arm to steady him but don't let him go.

"Is Jaz alright?" I whisper quickly, letting Jack go.

"Jaz...pain…baby...blood...head..." he mutters before he hits the ground with a thump.

"Sparrow," I growl out looking at the fainted body of Jack Sparrow.

Another scream from Jaz stops my thoughts from continuing. This is quickly followed by weak sobs; I'm only able to hear them because I'm right next to the door.

"I need Jack, Tia. I want Jack here, please," she whimpers and I look down on the fallen figure of Sparrow.

"Jaz, last push. You can do it, you're almost there," Tia pleads with her.

"No, I can't do it, Tia. I'm tired and it hurts," she whimpers again.

"Jaz, please. Make it a big one and you're almost done," she begs.

"I can't! I need Jack. Please, Tia."

I move over toward the fallen figure of Jack Sparrow and give him a sharp kick to the ribs. Sparrow coughs sharply and blinks before standing up and turning to me angrily.

"What was that for?" he demands sharply.

"Your wife needs you," is my only explanation for him.

"Jaz!" he exclaims before running into the captain's cabin.

Sighing, I go back to leaning against the wall. _Singapore_ suddenly comes to mind but why would it? Then I recall what happened: Jaz and I had the conversation, the one where we established our problem, and I had hoped that we got over it but it would seem like we hadn't. Have I really scarred Jasmine that much that even physical contact with her after all this time still makes her flinch? What am I going to do about her? Do I talk to her or do I leave it? No, I'll talk to her. I'll do it after she's given birth, when she's supposed to be resting. Letting out another sigh, now all I have to do is wait.

"Last one Jasmine!" I hear Tia cry.

She screams in pain, and through it I hear Tia's encouragement and Jack's loving words towards her.

The cries of a baby fill the room and everywhere on deck suddenly silences at hearing it. Then, they breaks out into whispers and a few cheers go up for the couple. I myself cannot keep the smile of my face at what they have both accomplished. The door opens and Jack walks out with a baby in his arms.

"Mates, this is my daughter: Emily Pearl Sparrow!" he yells to the crew, cradling the tiny child in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10 Friendships

**Thank You Libby **

**Sorry this is late A-levels mean its hard to get free time.**

**Barbossa's POV**

It didn't take long for the crew to gather around Jack and Jaz's new baby. I take a quick glance and see the little lass sleeping in Jack's arms, before the door beside me opens and Tia walks out with sheets, clothes and an empty bowl. As she walks past with a smile on her face, I slip past her and into the cabin. Jasmine is lying on her back, her head facing the wall. Her hair is splayed out around her and a sheet has been pulled up to her shoulders. She looks weak and tired, but, as I predicted, she isn't sleeping. She doesn't even bother to look at me as I walk toward the bed and sit down on the side she isn't in. I clear my throat slightly, and her head turns towards me. Now I can see that she has been crying, and she looks like hell has passed over her more than once.

"Leave," she whispers hoarsely.

**Jaz's POV**

I'm so tired but I don't want to sleep. I won't sleep. Tia's gone and Jacks showing off Emily to the crew - I hope he takes her to Will down in the brig. He deserves to see her. I turn my head to the other side of the room and away from the door. Then, I hear it click shut and someone's boots clatter against the floor. I don't have the energy to work out who it is. The person sits on the bed and I feel the weight of them sink down the side. They clear their throat - not Jack then, or Tia - and I turn to face them. Barbossa.

"Leave," I whisper and then cringe at how weak I sound.

"No," He mutters, resting a hand on my own.

"I can't do this right now. Just leave," I try again, removing my hand from his.

"No, because you won't do this unless you're forced into it, and I'm sick of thinking that we're ok when we're clearly not. You say you're fine, and yet I come near you or touch you and you flinch or move away. You can pretend you don't, but we both know you do, and I can't stand it, Jaz," he snaps. Somewhere in that speech he had gotten up and begun to pace.

I don't answer. Instead, I turn my face away and back to where I was looking before.

"Every time I look at you, I feel shame and guilt, and when I first came back I tried to tell myself I'd made you stronger, that you weren't' going to break under anything because of it, but Jasmine it's _bullshit!_ Absolute bullshit, and I can't stand it, you fearing me, you believing that the slightest chance I get I'm going to rape you again. I saw the flash of fear in your eyes as you turned to me. I feel the flinch as I lay my hand on yours. I notice the glares I get when I'm near you. I can't take it, Jaz! I'm a rapist, I know, and what's been done cannot be undone. I know the quote 'a sword can't change', but I'm not a sword, Jaz. I'm not a hunk of metal. I'm a person who's died and come back to life, and I feel the guilt and… FOR GOD'S SAKE WOMAN, YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" he yells.

"How can I " I scream, turning to him. "How can you ask me to when I don't understand why you did it? You complain that it's me every chance you get! You say that I'm not forgiving you, but I don't know how! What did I do to make you rape me? Was I a bad captain? Did I lead you on? What the hell did I do to make you do what you did? I don't believe you because I don't understand what I did to deserve it." I take a deep breath in ,trying to calm down, and speak in a quieter voice."I tell myself everyday that it's not my fault, that I didn't do anything, that you did it for yourself - but then a small part of me says, oh Jasmine, it's your own fault, leading him on. But I didn't, I didn't, I'm sure I didn't," I whisper at the end.

"You didn't," a voice says from the door.

I gasp and look over. There stood Jack, Emily in his arms, the sunlight streaming from behind casting his shadow across the floor.

Jack, I..."

"Why didn't you tell me, Jaz? I could have helped done something, tried to help you," he whispers, walking over whilst glaring at Barbossa.

"I couldn't. I didn't know how," I mumble to him.

He climbs on the bed with me after carefully placing Emily into the simple wooden crib that a crew member had made from the broken pieces of Sao Feng's ship. He slowly wraps his arms around me and I lean against his chest.

"Please talk to me next time, because I swear you didn't do anything to make him feel that way," he says.

"So why me?" I whisper, facing Barbossa. "Just tell me!

"No."

I'm lost for words. Why can't he just tell me?

"Please, for God sake you owe this to me!"

"He's here." Barbossa motioned his head to Jack.

"What difference does that make?" I snarl.

"I… it… he..." he tries, before letting out a growl in frustration.

"Yes?" Jack prompts.

"Look, most of me has forgiven you, or at least come to terms with what happened. But there still is - and probably always will be - some part of me that won't forgive you, and that part makes me flinch from time to time," I say, taking matters into my own hands.

He sits heavily and a wash of relief waving over his face. "Thank you, thank you."

"Just leave now, please," I add.

"Of course." He stands and heads for the door.

"Hector?" I call.

He turns to face me, raising an eyebrow.

"Send Will in."

He leaves, not answering. I sigh and roll from the bed, using the wall to help me stand. I am never having a baby again. Lifting Emily from the crib, I go to escape from this room.

"Where are you going?" Jack asks.

"To see Will and introduce him to Emily. Also, I'm going to tell him and Tia that if we die, they have to look after her. I assume you're fine with that?"

"Do I have a choice?" Jack asks, walking towards me.

"No."

"It's a good job they are fine choices, then," Jack says, pecking me on the lips whilst moving his arms to take Emily from me.

"Oi, it's my turn to hold her! You had her the entire time you showed her to the crew."

"Jaz!" he whines.

"No!"

"Fine," he mutters, a pout on his lips as he sulks.

I pull the door open and walk out. The crew instantly yell greetings and ask me how I am. Replying a few times enough to make them happy while continuing to focus on my destination, I turn to look at the helm. Barbossa stands there, watching Jack and I walk across deck. He notices my stare and nods at me. Tilting my head back in reply, I turn to walk down the stairs towards the brig.

Jack grabs the keys off the side of the hook as Will looks up, surprised at having visitors.

"Jaz!" he calls, grasping the bars before him. I stand in front of the cell and Will looks at Emily in shock.

Jack opens the door and Will practically throws himself out. It's as though he wants to hug me but, with a baby in my arms, he decides it's best not to.

"Hey, Will. Sorry about this, you shouldn't be down here," I apologise.

"Shouldn't I? I mutinied against you, I sold you both to Beckett! I'm sorry." He looks down, and I can hear the sadness and regret in his voice.

"Already forgotten and forgiven by my standards, though I may ask for a favour later on," I say. We both share a laugh before Emily cries out in her sleep.

I gently rock Emily back and forth until she quietly settles down, and I feel myself grin down at her.

"You're a natural," Will breathes.

"Am I?" I look up, shocked.

"Yeah, can I…?" Will asks, gesturing to Emily.

"Oh, of course! Sorry; this is the longest I've held her so far." I hand him Emily and he continues to rock her.

"What's her name?" he asks.

"Emily, Emily Pearl Sparrow."

"Named after you and Jack then," he chuckles.

"Yes, she takes Pearl as a middle name, and Sparrow from Jack. Emily comes from Jack's grandmother and my mother." I explain.

"She's beautiful," he whispers.

I take a seat on the bench across from the cell. Jack gives me a smile from where he's stood, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"Will, I didn't just come here for you to meet Emily. I came to ask if… if…" I begin, but, unsure about how to end it, I trail off.

"If what, Jaz?"

"If you'll be Emily's godparent," Jack finishes.

"You won't be the only one, of course. We're going to ask Tia as well. It's just a precaution, you know, if we die you have Emily to look after. You can refuse, of course, you don't have to accept, we have others in mind, it's just you were our first choice and -" I garble.

"Jaz, breathe! You're not making sense!" Jack cries.

"Sorry!" I breathe.

"I accept."

"Oh, don't worry, we can find someone else… wait, what?"

"I accept," Will repeats.

"Really? Oh god, Will, thank you!" I cry out in happiness, reaching out to hug him gently as he still has Emily.

Then he gives me her back, before Jack grabs him and pulls him into a hug. I see the tears in both of their eyes, and I look down at my child. Pulling her close to me, I gently stroke her face with my finger. Her hand reaches up and she grabs it, wrapping her tiny little fingers around it.

"Hey kiddo, I'm not going to leave you. But if I do, you've now got Uncle Will to look after you," I whisper and the two separate, as though remembering that I'm here.

"Will, mate, you know I've got to put you back in here, right?" Jack tells him.

"Yes, Jack, that one was obvious," he replies.

He walks back into the cell and pulls the door shut, and Jack locks it behind him. I lean toward the bar with Emily in my arms.

"You know what to do, whelp. Think like us - I'm pretty sure these are half pin barrel hinges," I say winking at the end. Will smirks.

Both Jack and I turn to walk up the stairs and almost make it to deck, but we both stop and turn to look at Will, whose eyes follow us out.

"Oh, and whelp? Make sure the timing is right," Jack says, before he extends his arm in a gentlemanly manner and allows me to go first. Laughing, I walk out and he follows, the door slamming shut behind us.


	11. Chapter 11 celebrations

**Thanx libby. sorry that this has been so late but on the plus side I really like this chapter and another has just been sent off to Libby also a reason this has been so late is that I've been in a production of the Addams family and have had little, too no social life between September and a week ago so... yeah sorry its late.**

It didn't take long for celebrations to begin on deck. After re-stocking the ship, bottles of rum were thrown around and everyone was dancing to the music. We asked Tia to be a god mother and she gladly accepted, promising to watch over the young one and mentor her in magic if we died. Will had been brought up to deck to join the celebrations and was currently dancing with Lizzie. I am stood watching the festivities with a bottle of rum in my hand - how I'd missed the stuff, another reason not to have another baby. Speaking of which, she was currently sleeping in my arms. Taking a sip of the rum, I watch as Will and Lizzie finish their dance, letting out a cheer as more music begins. I begin to dance with Emily in my arms, putting my rum bottle down.

**Third person Jaz POV**

She spun and twirled in time to the music with the baby in her arms. Pausing to recover her breath, she looked down at the precious bundle in her arms. She would do anything for this little girl, and she knew Jack would do too. She looked up at him as he was dancing an Irish jig, while one of the crew members played speedily on the violin, his fingers almost blurring.

Suddenly, Barbossa called out to her, breaking off her thoughts as a chill crept into her heart and she instinctively pulled the baby closer. She walked over to him, the slightest frown appearing on her face, unnoticeable to those around her.

"Before you wonder what I am about to ask, Jaz, here me out." he said, in a coarse voice. "I know we got off on the wrong foot", she opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I want to assure you, that as long as I live, your baby is safe with me". She didn't know whether to trust him, yet he had been trying to make it up to her. "Now pass me the child, and go dance."

She agreed, only because both she and Jack were there should anything go wrong, and because Jack looked so amazing on the dance floor. Had he been slightly worse looking, she would have refused, but as he was…

She ran into his arms, embracing him tightly, feeling the taught muscles beneath his chest, which even now gave her the shivers, and they started dancing the jig, the rest of the crew pilling in and joining them. She stole a glance at Barbossa and saw him gently rocking her child, looking into the baby's eyes. What she saw on his face was a mixture of adoration and love, feelings which she believed could not come from him

Her hair flowed in the air, long and dark, and she felt herself relax. All of a sudden she was pulled into someone, someone with the smell of the sea in his blood. She reached up and gave him a kiss, smiling and not dropping eye contact. She heard the music change to something more romantic, and rolled with it, hugging him close.

"I hope you know I love you," Jack whispered in her ear. Feeling his warm breath gave her the shivers.

And made her think of something she shouldn't be thinking of with all the crew around. He pulled her close, and as their lips connected, she felt the warmth flood into her. Later, she promised herself, later.

As the music changed back again to the Irish Jig, much to the crew's dismay, as they were enjoying romantic scene before them, the dance floor became crowded again.

**JAZ POV**

I walk back to Barbossa with the intentions of getting Emily back from him. He notices me approaching and a disappointed look seems to cross his face, but it's quickly wiped away. It seems that Jack has the same idea, and we meet him together. Jack takes Emily back off Barbossa, who seems reluctant to let her go.

"Thank you. I needed that." I say.

Jack slowly begins to walk toward our cabin so he can put her to bed.

"Don't thank me, I enjoyed it. I… Jaz… congratulations on your child, she's beautiful," he whispers.

"Thank you," I repeat.

Turning away from him, I walk away. A hand grabs my wrist and I'm spun to face them.

"We never did finish the conversation. I never answered your question, but I will, Jaz. I will," he says softly, bringing his face to mine.

"Not now, leave it," I hiss, jerking my wrist away.

Walking away, I pick my rum bottle up again and take a sip. The music had changed again and Pintel and Ragetti were now doing some form of dance. Not bothering to watch them, I turn away and look out across the sea. It's so calm, so peaceful - hard to think that even though we're celebrating, a war is going on just across the ocean. Jack still hadn't returned from being with Emily and I was getting slightly bored on my own. Turning back, I notice Jack had returned and he was talking with Barbossa. They both look at me, and I turn away again. I don't know how long I stand staring out at sea, but I flinch when a hand touches my shoulder and I whirl around to face the person – Barbossa.

"Seriously, do you ever stop?" I hiss.

"I'm not here to talk," he says with a laugh.

"Then what are you here for?" I ask.

"Just to take your drink," he chuckles, snatching the bottle of rum from my hands.

"Give that back!" I say, reaching for it.

"You're not going to want it back."

"What makes you think that?"

He nods to someone behind me, grasping my shoulders and spinning me to face them. Jack stands with a smirk on his face and he starts to walk towards me slowly. I feel Barbossa back away and I take a few steps towards Jack.

"May I have this dance ,amore?" he asks.

I begin to feel my blood bubbling as I understand what dance he means, and I cannot help but remember what happened after. I flush slightly as he speaks Italian.

"You may, mio capitano," I whisper seductively.

I hear him groan slightly at my reply.

"I presume you still know the steps," he says.

I feign shock. "Implying I've forgotten the steps? Who do you think I am, captain?"

He turns away and begins to walk toward the dance area and gets into his starting position. I feel the music pulse through my veins, feel its draw as I walk towards Jack. He clasps my hand, pulling me so close that I can feel every bump and curve of his body. I feel the heat radiating from his hand placed on the small of my back, and then he pulls me, twirling around to the beat to the music. From one passionate step to another, as I twirl and fly across the floor, him leading every step I take. When he throws me into the air I feel like I'm flying, like I'm free, and when I land he pulls me close again. God how I've missed this, being able to dance with him like this. He whispers into my ear, and pulls me closer, how it's possible I do not know, before crashing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I move my hands up to run them through his hair, in an attempt to deepen the kiss, but he pulls away with a smirk and spins me away from him, making me want him like crazy. As we dance we get faster and faster. As the music gets louder we continue, dancing our way across the floor, which had been made bigger at some unknown point. He throws me into the air one last time before the music ends, and we finish in a passionate embrace.

He quickly grabs a kiss as we break the dance hold and the crew begin to clap. I take no notice, though, instead focusing on the love in Jack's gaze. I'm sure my own reflects his. He leans down to my ear and whispers, "Vi ricordate cosa è successo dopo."

"Sì," I reply breathlessly. I pull away as he leans down for another kiss. He lets out a beastly growl, and I laugh and dance away from him. He doesn't follow.

I make my way back to where I saw Barbossa put my drink. I'm intersected before I can reach it. Will.

"I didn't know you could dance, and definitely not like that," he says, shock crossing his face.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Will." I smirk.

"That's what I'm learning," he sighs.

"Your dance with Elizabeth was beautiful."

"It was a dance we practiced for our wedding night," he tells me wistfully.

"She should be happy to have a fiancé like you," I tell him with a smile.

"So, where did you learn to dance like that?" Will asks.

"Italy, we spent a good many years there," I reply, reaching for another bottle of rum since I have no chance of retrieving mine.

The cries of a child interrupt our talk, and I look over toward Jack and he looks at me in a pleading gaze. As we listen to Emily, I let a smile slip onto my face; if only the rest of our days could be like this, dancing with the crew and just having fun times instead of worrying over the pending war. I excuse myself from Will.

The cries stop as I push the door to the cabin open. Wandering in, I lean against the door to push it closed and darkness greets the room once more, however I'm not alone in the room. Barbossa is sat in the chair next to Emily's crib, which Emily isn't in. Instead she's in his arms. He's gently rocking her in his arms, and I can see even through the room's darkness that Emily has her hands wrapped around one of Barbossa's fingers. I push the door closed and it closes with a click he looks up.

"Jaz… I-" he stutters.

"Don't worry… bring her out when you're done." I smile.

Turning, I walk back out of the room and pull the door closed behind me. Taking a few steps forward, I look around for Jack and then feel arms encircle my waist and Jacks body pressing against myback as I'm pulled into him. He leans down to my neck, gently kissing it which sends shivers down my body.

"Where's Emily?" he whispers, kissing me again before sucking slightly on my neck.

"Hector has her-Jack, stop," I reply.

"Jasmine," he growls, nipping my skin between his teeth. I let out a soft whimper.

A cough interrupts us. Barbossa is stood behind us with Emily in his arms. Jack turns us to face him and leans around me to quickly grasp Emily's small hand in his own. She lets out a small laugh of delight and I feel my heart warm with it.

"G have fun. I'll care for her tonight," he said.

"We should be caring for her, not you," I murmur. Jack nods.

"One night. Focus on yourselves; you'll have to focus on her for the rest of your years," he informs us.

Jack seems to accept that as he goes back to playing with my neck and trailing his hands up and down my back and sides, sending tingles and shivers down my body. He walks us into the cabin and slams the door shut with his foot.

"Jack… Jack-" I gasp as he continues on my neck, his hands slowly slipping under my shirt. I let out a soft moan and feel his smirk against my neck

He lifts his head to peck me on the cheek and I quickly spin in his arms, slamming him into the doo.

"My turn," I whisper huskily.

Pushing my body against his, I begin to run my hands up and down his sides. I feel Jack shiver against me. I bury my head into his neck and begin to kiss it softly, sucking on the skin slightly like he had done to me. He groans and I smirk, running my teeth down his neck. He thrusts his body into mine, but I pull away, continuing my teasing against his neck. He lets out a deep growl, and I grin. Hands grip at my shoulders and we spin again, only instead of being against the door I'm pushed against the wall. I hit the door with a force as Jack has literally slammed me against the door. As I let out a shocked sound, he seems to realise how much force he used.

"Sorry," he says sheepishly.

"Just be gentle. I have just given birth," I mumble back.

Jack seems to realise this and kisses me deeply, running his tongue along my lip. I don't grant him entry and in reaction to this he gently bites my lip and I gasp at the shock. He doesn't hesitate and our tongues enter a dance for dominance. I bring my hands from my sides up to run them through his hair. He grabs my wrists with one hand and push them above my head, holding them there as his lips leave my mouth. He lifts his head and looks into my eyes, before smirking the dark, dangerous and love-filled smirk that tells me he's about to tip me over the edge. He starts to kiss my neck, making me arch it as he continues his slow and agonizing assault on it. I groan in annoyance, trying to get my hands back so I can begin pulling Jacks clothes off, but he doesn't let me. Instead, he pulls away completely and places his forehead against mine with that dangerous smirk on his face.

"Please," I whisper, breathless.

He chuckles but doesn't do anything.

"Jack!" I cry in near desperation.

He strikes, vicious and controlled, He knows what to do in just the right places, and I let out a moan as he sucks and pulls on skin, trying desperately to pull my hands free from his grasp. I'm letting out short, sharp breaths of need and Jack isn't doing anything but pushing me further from sanity. I want him-need him. I felt the last string on my corset unwind, and he finally lets go of my wrists in favour of spinning me around and walking me backwards to the bed. We fall gently, and I slip my hands under his shirt and force it over his head, before raking my nails and hands down his back and all across his chest. He pulls my shirt off of me, moans loudly, and then I am lost, lost in my drug of him.

**Italian translations **

**amore = love**

**mio ****capitano**** = my captain**

**Vi ricordate cosa è successo dopo = do you remember what happened next**

**si = yes**


	12. Chapter 12 Discussions

**Thank You Libby. sorry this is so late its been a long time I know and im sorry.**

I wake wrapped in Jack's arms, which was quite a surprise; not waking in Jack's arms but knowing that I've actually gotten some sleep. Jack's arms are wrapped around my waist and one of his legs is thrown over mine. How he's comfortable I don't understand, but apparently he is because he's sound asleep and I can feel his breathing against my neck slowly. I shift my body, trying to escape Jack's grip while letting him sleep, and grip Jack's wrist and slowly pull them from around my waist, instead placing a pillow in his grasp so that he doesn't awaken. He pulls the pillow closer to him, and I can't help but let a smirk cross my face. If he realised what he was doing…

Pushing myself toward the edge of the bed, I let out a small groan of pain. Damn, I hurt everywhere! I stand and begin pulling clothes on, lacing up my corset looser than what it was yesterday, before turning toward the mirror hanging in the room though it's slightly broken; not much survives on this ship. I notice I have love bites layering my neck and some on my collarbones. Throwing my shirt over my head, I look back at Jack and notice that he himself has a love bite on his neck, too high for a shirt to cover. I just hope mine can be.

"Damn it, Jack," I mutter as I turn back to the mirror and notice that my shirt hadn't covered them all.

He rolls over in his sleep slightly. Stupid man. Sighing I move myself over to the crib where Emily is.

"Oh god," I whisper as I notice she's not there. After a minute of silent panic, I remember that Barbossa kept her for the night.

Slowly, I creep across the room, careful not to wake Jack. I pull the door open and see the golden rays shine through the room, casting a warm glow on Jack's back. I close the door behind me and look across the deck; not many people are around, only someone stood at the bow of the ship looking out over the ocean. From the bulky form, I can tell it's Barbossa I quickly make my way over to him. To my relief, in his arms is a sleeping Emily. She's wrapped up in many blankets and is sleeping soundly in his arms. He's looking between her and the ocean.

"Have a nice time in paradise last night?" he says, turning to me with a knowing smirk, his eyes resting on my neck.

"I don't have to answer that."

He just smirks, knowing my answer - hell, I'm quite sure the entire crew do. He looks down at Emily and then holds her out for me to take. I take her from him gently so not to wake her, thinking she'll need feeding once she wakes.

"Did you stand here all night with her?" I whisper as we both look out to the blank horizon.

"No, came out at sunrise. I went to my cabin not long after you two did. I had to improvise for a crib, so I used a desk drawer. She seemed comfy enough, and she woke around half an hour ago. I came out here to stop her crying. She and I watched the sun then she just went back to sleep," he explains.

"You put my daughter in a desk drawer?"

"Well I couldn't exactly come in and grab her crib, could I? That is a sight I would rather not see." he snaps icily.

"I wasn't meaning it as a criticism. I was actually going to congratulate you on the idea," I mutter.

His face shows surprise and turns back to the ocean, not facing me. I do the same, pulling Emily closer as a breeze whips across the deck. I shiver slightly.

"What are you going to do about them…" he asks, indicating to my love bites.

"What can I do about them? They won't cover up. Jack's are bigger than mine anyways. Also more noticeable, unfortunately for him."

Barbossa chuckles and I rock Emily in my arms gently. Arms slip around my waist and a head buries itself into my neck.

"Morning, beautiful. How's life?" Jack whispers, kissing all my love bites on the side of my neck before pulling away and resting his chin on my head.

"Life for once seems ok - well, taking away my father, Beckett Jones, and the war awaiting us. Yours?" Barbossa snorts.

"Morning Hector," he grumbles.

Barbossa glares but doesn't reply, instead moving away from us and down to get the rest of the crew up, most of whom will probably be sleeping with rum bottles.

"Last night was amazing, Jaz," he mutters.

"Yes, well, the after effects aren't. I hurt, Jack, a lot."

"You had just given birth," he says.

"And you weren't exactly gentle," I shoot back.

He kisses me gently. "I know."

"Arse."

"You love me for it," he laughs, and I let out a frustrated groan.

Emily awakens at our laughter and looks up at us.

"Hello kiddo. I'm daddy, this is mummy" Jack tells her.

"Jack, she's only a few days old. She won't understand."

"I can try."

The crew all begin flooding onto deck, some of them giving us knowing looks, others laughing and moving on.

Lizzie doesn't come up onto deck, so I ask Gibbs where she is. He tells me she took a longboat over to Sao Feng's and they sailed off in the night, while Will is locked back in the brig.

I go over to the cabin and, bolting the door behind me, I begin to give Emily a feed before laying her in her crib to sleep. As she looks up at me, I begin to levitate objects around her crib using magic. She lets out excited giggles and I sit next to her, levitating each of her toys to dance around her head and letting her reach out to grab them before moving them away. I do allow her to grab a teddy bear though, and she hugs it close, snuggling up to it and shutting her eyes. A soft smile crosses my face as she sleeps; I created her, and she is the best thing I've ever done.

Making sure Emily is tucked in and safe, I leave her to sleep and walk back out onto deck. Jack comes down to me and holds his arm out for me. I take it and he begins to walk us up to the helm.

"So, my love, was it planned?" he asks darkly.

"What?"

"To make my love bites visible across my neck. extremely high, and not discrete at all?"

"And you didn't do that to me?"

He dismisses it. "Irrelevant."

"I don't see how!"

"Damn you, Jaz," he grumbles.

"Captain Pearl, the young Turner wishes to see you," Gibbs informs me. A dark look crosses his face as he mentions Will.

"Thank you, Gibbs."

As Gibbs walks away, Jack releases me after one last kiss, and I head down to the brig where Will is being kept. He's sat with his head on his knees on the small bench that the Pearl has.

"Will?" I whisper, unhooking the keys from the cell.

"Jaz!" he gasps, lifting his head, and I reel back in shock.

Will's eyes are red and he looks distraught. This is not the Will Turner I had seen last night, nor any other time I had seen him. He looked defeated, and it hurt to see him this way.

"Will… what's wrong?" I ask, concern lacing my voice as I shove the key into the lock and unlock it, before stepping into the cell and closing the door behind me.

Approaching him, I sit opposite him in nearly the same position, only I keep one leg stretched out before me and tip my head back to the wall.

"I don't know what to do, Jaz," he whispers. "I've spent all night thinking about what to do, and I still don't know. But I come to the same conclusion: each step I make for my father is a step away from Elizabeth. I made a promise to them both, to my father and to Elizabeth," He says dejectedly.

"Funny, isn't it? It's always the father interfering with one's life," I say, looking out of the small hole in the ship's outer wall. Some part of me recognises this as the cell Barbossa held me and Jack in.

"Was that supposed to help?" Will comments dryly.

"No, but it was a very good observation If I say so myself." I chuckle and hear him let out a soft one too.

"No, seriously Will, keep both promises. You can do it. You said you'd get your father freed, and you won't stop until you do. Continue with the plan to free your father, and if Elizabeth loves you - and I'm very sure she does - she'll follow and support your choices and decisions. You won't lose her, Will. She's yours forever," I inform him.

"Thanks, Jaz." He smiles.

"So, did you and Elizabeth get up to anything after I left with Jack?"

"I'm quite sure it was Jack leaving with you, if I remember correctly. I'm also positive he was the only one holding you up so you didn't crumble in his arms. But no, Jaz, Elizabeth and I merely said farewell before she took a longboat over to Sao Feng's," he says.

I flush, unable to disagree with Will.

"Well…" I say, breaking a silence that had overcome us slightly.

Will shuffles forward and I move my feet till we're face to face.

"How's my goddaughter?"

"She's good. She's an angel. Barbossa's taken a liking to her," I say softly.

"Keep him away from her," Will snaps. I reel back in shock.

"Will, he won't hurt her. She's a child!"

"She won't be forever, Jaz. What happens when she turns 16 or 17?"

I stand up, anger swirling in my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snap.

"You won't be there all the time, Jaz!"

"Nothing will happen!"

"And if it does?"

"He's a changed man, didn't you tell me that? I no longer see the man I saw, the man with the gleam in his eye, the darkness in his body. The way he walked, talked, even stood has all changed! It's not who he is now, and quite frankly I trust him with Emily's life." I sit, feeling victory at Will's face.

"If you can say that to me and mean it, then I believe you, but should he lay one hand on my goddaughter, he's a dead man," Will murmurs.

"Join the line," I say sinisterly, and I'm sure an evil look crosses my face. If one person dare touch my daughter wrongly, they're a dead man.

We sit in silence for a while.

"Do you think it will end?" he asks, almost hesitant.

"This war? Yes. Our adventures? No."

"And the outcome?" he whispers.

"Casualties on both sides, probably some that affect us deeply, but we come out on top overall."

"And if we don't win?" he asks pessimistically.

"I try not to think about that," I whisper.

"Your father - what will he do to you, if we lose?"

"I don't want to think about it, Will, because if I do then he himself will have thought it also, only ten times worse. Let's just say I'd rather kill myself than let him have control."

"If we do lose, what happens to Emily?"

"I make sure she's safe, whatever it takes." Even if that means sacrificing myself. She's not being harmed.

"Does your dad know about her?"

"No."

"What happens if he finds out?"

"Hopefully, I can leave her at Shipwreck Cove with a nanny and then return for her later. If not, I should have made plans for her so he won't find out until after the battle. Or I kill him first and tell him whilst he dies."

"He'd do anything for knowledge on you, right?"

"Yeah, anything. Anytime Jones makes port he asks about me - at least, that's what he told me. He's not a stupid man, Will. He's dangerous, but I know he doesn't know about Emily and I'm keeping it that way."

"Jaz!" A voice screams from deck.

"I have to go," I announce.

I pick up the keys and back out of the cell. Locking the door, I hook them back up on the wall before making my way up the stairs.

"Jaz!" Will calls out, and I turn to face him. He continues, "I'm sorry."

My name is called again, and I continue back up onto deck. Why is he apologising when he's done nothing?

"Right, you lot! What do you want?" I yell as I'm on deck.

A crowd has gathered, and they part to reveal Barbossa and Tia standing face to face, inches away from one another.

"Go ahead, just kiss! We won't judge, I'm sure," I drawl, my voice laced with sarcasm.

They split apart in an instant.

"Aww, and it was just getting interesting," I say, strutting towards them.

"Cease that disgusting thought Jasmine. Now!" Barbossa whispers, leaning down and putting his face to mine. I flinch.

Tia walks off, and Barbossa and I continue our stare off.

"Something I should know?" Jack yells from across the deck as he comes bouncing across, Emily in his arms.

"No, nothing!" Both of us reply, not breaking eye contact.

"Creepy," he mutters, joining us. "I sense tension. What happened?"

"Nothing, Sparrow. Your wife was inappropriate, is all," Barbossa sneers.

"What do you want me to do punish her?" Jack questions, handing Emily to me and sliding his arms around my waist.

I can feel myself wavering with the eye contact to Barbossa. I won't lose - I never have, nor will I start now. Jack's hands find their way up my shirt and begin to make patterns on my back.

"Jack!" I snap, trying to move. His arms don't let me and I see Barbossa smirk.

"Am I doing enough here Hector or do I need to take it up a notch?" Jack asks slyly.

"No!" I cry.

"Aye, Sparrow, I think you do," Barbossa comments, still not taking his eyes from mine.

Jack slowly lets his mouth move along my neck and then his hands speed up their patterns.

"This… this is cheating… sab… sabotage!" I try in desperation. My eye contact wavers, and I'm having to blink more.

Jack's lips hit the sweet spot on my neck and I gasp in a mix of shock and pleasure, my eyes closing fully for a few moments. Then, I gasp again in realization.

"No!" I yell in frustration, pulling myself from Jack's grasp and pushing him away with one hand so I don't disturb Emily. Barbossa has a smug grin on his face.

"Damn you both!" I snarl "Since when did you choose him over me?"

"Oh, come on, Jaz! A little bit of harmless fun." Jack laughs.

"That wasn't nice!" I protest.

Emily begins to cry in my arms and I begin gently rocking her.

"She probably needs changing," I murmur as Jack hovers behind me, looking at her.

"Ooh, I'll do it!" he says excitedly, pulling Emily from my arms and rushing to the cabin with her.

Letting out a giggle, I hold 3 fingers up.

"3… 2… 1..." I murmur, putting a finger down each time.

Jack stumbles out of the cabin gagging slightly.

"How do you manage that? That stench and...yuck," he grumbles.

"Do you want me to sort her out?" I laugh.

"No! I can do it. I just need to breath first. I'm not missing any moment of her life. She's having a good father who's going to be part of her life," he tells me.

"Well, Mr Good Father, get your ass back in there, then!"

"Right," he says, then sucks in a deep breath and walks back into the room.

Five minutes later, he returns holding Emily and a soiled cloth, which he dumps in a bucket of water that we have for them.

"Nope, not again," he mumbles, bringing her over to me.

We stand, leaning against the rail of the starboard side, and for a while it's just us and silence. The sun is beginning to set when Jack starts talking.

"What happens if we die, Jaz?"

"Will and Tia care for her, or your dad does."

"No, I mean if pirates are eradicated and Beckett rules."

"I don't want to think about that."

"Why not?"

"Because you know as well as I do that I won't be killed and neither will you… 100 years before the mast, Jack. Only you will be before the mast or in the locker working your ass off. I'll be tied to it, beaten, raped, used and abused for Jones' entire crew or Beckett's, and Emily - Emily will be killed before us, I'm sure, and I don't want that to happen. I don't even want to imagine it because if I do, I lose hope."

"You've thought about this."

"Many night lying awake in your arms."

"I'm scared, Jaz."

I turn to him in shock. He's never admitted that before, but he looks at me and I can see it in his eyes.

"Yeah. So am I," I disclose and at that moment I see the vulnerability in us both. Jack wraps an arm around me, pulling my close.

"Come on, let's get some sleep."

We walk into the cabin and I place Emily into her crib. Jack and I get into the bed and he holds me in his arms, and I feel myself slowly drift off to his breathing.


End file.
